


Then Comes Marriage

by annie174



Series: Logan and Veronica Sitting in a Tree [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie174/pseuds/annie174
Summary: A follow-up to First Comes Love, this fic will explore a year in our newlyweds lives.  Starting, as is seasonally appropriate with Thanksgiving.





	1. Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with the follow-up to First Comes Love. Veronica & Logan are married Post-MKAT and this 12 part story will cover vignettes from each month in a year of their lives. Expect updates weekly!

Thanksgiving

Logan was sleeping with impressive persistence considering Veronica’s alarm had sounded at 4:30 am, she had used their en suite bathroom, banged around some pots and pans for an hour prepping the turkey and took the dog out for a walk.

As Veronica washed up and returned to the naked state she had been in when she crawled out of bed 2 hours ago, her husband was snoring gently. Her husband, she liked that. They had been married almost 6 months. They moved in to their new house 3 months ago after an arduous search that Logan really stepped up to coordinate and today they were hosting their first big holiday as a married couple.

Veronica knew, in her heart, that this was a low stress event. It was just her dad and his new lady friend Gail, Wallace and his now steady girlfriend Erica, Mac and Dick. Logan joked that he really scored as a husband for his lack of parents or any reliable relations that may darken their doorstep for the holidays. Veronica assured him Dick was more than enough.

Now as she slid back in to bed for a couple of hours while the turkey did its thing, she pushed herself closer to her slumbering partner, kind of sort of intentionally poking him with her cold toes until he harrumphed, and his eyelids fluttered.

“It’s still dark,” he moaned, and she reached down and closed her also cold fingers around his cock, he moaned again in a completely different manner and popped one eye open to investigate the situation.

“Now?” he smirked.

“We’ll be too busy later and then we’ll be too full of pie to move tonight. Let me show you how thankful I am for you,” her voice shifted at the end and Logan’s toes curled.

He had been right the day of their wedding, sex had just gotten better since they got married. Their new house had a gorgeous master suite, facing the ocean and close enough that they could hear the surf when the tide was in as it was now, the beat of the waves hitting the sand set a tempo that Veronica liked, it was like the beating of their hearts echoed by nature.

“I want you so bad,” she continued to stroke him as she kissed along his chest and up his neck finding his lips eager for her.

“Did stuffing that turkey turn you on?” Logan asked, and his eyes went wide when he realized how dirty it sounded and Veronica busted out laughing.

“It’s early, I am not on my A game with the quips,” he smiled and the light in his eyes did nothing to diminish her desire, but it did shift it from the down and dirty she was planning to something much softer and sweeter.

“I love you and I love our house and I love our life,” she kissed him after each declaration.

When she slipped her leg over his body, their mouths still joined in a tender kiss, Logan slid a hand up the back of her thigh and pressed her closer, shifted underneath her to join them together.

“Me too,” he replied his voice shaky from desire or emotion or both.

Veronica kept her head close to his, stealing kisses and smiles as she moved rhythmically and purposefully on top of him. She bit at her bottom lip and widened her eyes as she found just the perfect rhythm, the perfect spot. Logan knew what her look meant, and he moved his hand from her hip to her center and touched her exactly the way she needed without ever breaking eye contact.

“Logan,” she said in exhalation of breath as she clenched around him, her hair flipped back her cheeks flushed and her eyes the same color as her engagement ring.

***555***

Logan and Pony were both going crazy with all the delicious smells emanating from the kitchen. Veronica had banished them both after breakfast and commandeered the kitchen and the surround sound stereo which was playing an eclectic mix of Elvis, show tunes and Edith Piaf – all of which Veronica was singing along to with gusto.

Logan had managed to set a decent-looking table and buffet and was currently watching football with Pony at his feet. He was looking at his watch waiting for Keith to arrive, that made him chuckle, the man he had at one time feared had turned out to be a calming influence in his life, a stable and reliable friend.

Veronica appeared with a tray of cheese, bread, olives and other nibbles as the doorbell rang.

“Can I help you?” Logan offered again as he followed Veronica to the door.

“You set the table, that was a huge help,” she ran a palm over his chest as she opened the door and hugged her dad.

“I have nothing to offer but my love,” Keith held up his empty hands.

“That is more than enough, but where is Gail?” Veronica looked behind him.

“She’ll be here in time for dinner, she wanted to Skype with Lucy,” Keith’s girlfriend Gail had a daughter in Doctors Without Borders.

“We get that,” Logan curled an arm around Veronica as they all moved towards the living room.

“I’m sure Thanksgiving is different in Africa,” Veronica sympathized.

Gail had turned out to be just the right fit for their tiny family, she worked and had Lucy from a previous marriage and she and Keith bonded over having smart driven determined daughters. She had friends and interests of her own, but still had time and affection to share. Veronica, shockingly, liked her a lot.

“She might get to come home for Christmas,” Keith said hopefully.

“I’m sure Gail would love that, I know how hard a Christmas apart is,” she squeezed Logan’s hand and smiled softly.

Pony trotted out to share her greetings with Grandpa and Veronica led the group back to the living room. Keith and Logan sat on the couch and Veronica perched on the edge of the coffee table facing them.

“I am about to go Thanksgiving crazy and I am glad I have you both here for just a second of quiet. I know I am not the most effusive or eloquent or whatever, but I love you both so much and I am so grateful we are all here together today,” she leaned forward and put one hand on each of their knees.

Logan swallowed around the lump in his throat, Veronica was and had always been a “show don’t tell” kind of girl and he wasn’t complaining, but when she used words instead of actions to express her feelings, it somehow bore more weight.

“You’ve always been the thing I am most grateful for,” Keith said with a smile.

Before the emotion could bubble over too much Veronica stood suddenly as one of 5 alarms on her iPhone chimed.

“Time to baste!” she announced, but before she could move away from the couch Logan stood and pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

“I love you too,” he whispered against her lips as she stole one more kiss.

Keith groaned and shook his head.

“What? We’re married now, Pops, I am required by law to kiss him several times a day,” Veronica stole one more as Logan grinned goofily.

“Maybe it’s a good thing you aren’t practicing the law,” Keith teased.

“I am going back to the kitchen; please ignore any noises you hear no matter how alarming. You should only enter the kitchen at your own peril if I call you specifically by name. Understood?”

Keith nodded.

“Aye, aye Captain,” Logan saluted.

“Save that for later, Lieutenant.”

“You two are going to be the death of me,” Keith shook his head and reached for the remote to turn the volume up.

“If you survived us as teenagers, I think you are in the clear,” Veronica winked at Logan and left the two men she loved most in the world alone.

***555***

An hour later the house smelled even better than it had before, and Wallace was now on the couch with Logan and Keith watching football and eating snacks and Mac & Erica were granted entrance to the inner sanctum of the kitchen. Veronica was admirably managing several sensitive items at a crucial point, which was kind of her forte at work too and Mac was slicing an orange to float on top of the warm mulled cider while Erica arranged pickles and olives in a tray.

“This kitchen is the one thing in your marriage that makes me a little teensy bit jealous,” Mac grinned.

“It is remarkable, and Logan uses it more than I do.”

“He earns his keep,” Mac laughed.

“Oh, that he does my friend, that he does,” Veronica waggled her eyebrows until Mac blushed furiously and whacked her with a dish towel.

“Can you believe how grown up we are? Jobs and houses and… a perfectly browned turkey,” Veronica said as she lifted the very heavy roasting pan from the oven.

“I haven’t eaten meat in over 20 years and that looks amazing,” Mac gushed.

The doorbell rang for the final time as both Dick and Gail arrived at the same moment. Mac fixed drinks as Logan took coats, the late fall settling in a bit chilly even in SoCal.

“Dad, would you do the honors?” Veronica asked as she emerged with the turkey on a platter.

Keith looked at Logan, as if to ask permission, and Logan smiled and nodded. The look of gratitude on Veronica’s face was worth the small concession of manliness in carving the giant turkey.

Logan poured Veronica a glass of wine as Gail and Dick volunteered to help Mac bring in all the side dishes. Veronica had bought an antique sidebar at a consignment shop just perfect for this occasion and Keith carved away as everyone mingled around the food. When the carving was done enough to serve everyone, plates were filled, and seats were taken.

Logan remained standing, his wine glass in hand.

“My wife was unusually sentimental earlier and it’s my turn now,” Logan began as he smiled down at Veronica’s rolled eyes.

“Thanksgiving was never my favorite holiday, there wasn’t enough commercialism to cover up a dysfunctional family when I was a kid and it was really lonely when it was Dick & I and a pizza from Cho’s. Having you all here in our new home for our first Thanksgiving as a married couple is truly something to be thankful for, Happy Thanksgiving,” he raised his glass, everyone clinked as he leaned down and kissed his wife.

“Oh, the kissing,” Wallace lamented.

“It’s a legal obligation,” Keith winked at his daughter.

The conversation ebbed and flowed as people chowed down on turkey and stuffing, potatoes and gravy.

“Is this kale?” Dick asked, affronted as he put something green in his mouth.

“Those are Brussel sprouts, dear,” Gail corrected him.

“And the fact that you confused it with kale, makes me think you’ve never had either of them,” Logan grinned.

“He insisted on a green vegetable,” Veronica pointed a thumb at Logan, “but he looks like THAT, so I figure there is something to the nasty things.”

Logan reached out and cupped her neck gently, ran his thumb behind her ear in a way that usually made her purr when they were alone.

“They really are in their own little world,” Wallace’s girlfriend Erica smiled.

“I’ve seen them be in their own little world in a crowded student union,” Wallace replied.

“A crowded beach,” Mac offered.

“A dock swarmed with thousands of loved ones welcoming home Logan’s aircraft carrier,” Dick joined in.

“A crime scene,” Keith sighed.

“Are they talking about us?” Veronica was still looking at Logan like she could devour him like that plate of food she just inhaled.

“Who?” he smirked.

“Our guests,” she laughed and pulled away from his gaze.

“Oh, them,” Logan nodded.

“Anyone need seconds?” Veronica offered as she stood to get one more spoonful of stuffing.

***555*** 

“We’ll clean up,” Logan offered as Veronica started to clear plates.

Veronica raised an eyebrow.

“You cooked, Dick & Wallace will help,” he recruited reinforcements.

“Ummmmm,” Veronica hesitated.

“Don’t worry Ronnie, I know how to turn on a dishwasher,” Dick scoffed.

“These are my grandmother’s plates. She is dead. They cannot be replaced. I don’t care how rich you are,” Veronica spoke low and steady to Logan.

“We are,” he corrected her declaration of his wealth.

She pinched him. Hard.

“Got it, don’t break Nana’s plates. I’ll have Dick do the silverware,” he pinched her back, less harshly.

Veronica was reluctantly led back to the living room by Mac and Erica as Keith & Gail offered to take Pony for a walk.

“Shouldn’t I supervise?” Veronica protested.

“Logan loves you more than anything in the world, he knows how to manage Dick,” Mac reasoned.

“True,” Veronica softened and accepted another glass of wine.

By the time Logan, Wallace and Dick emerged from the kitchen, Keith and Gail were back and everyone in the living room had moved on to Scotch, laughter filling the air.

The couch was full, and Dick folded his long legs to sit next to the chair Keith was in, Wallace sat on the floor next to Erica and Veronica tilted her head to invite Logan to join her, standing and letting him take the corner of the couch before curling up in his lap.

“Want a sip?” she offered him her glass and he sipped the expensive Scotch Dick had brought.

“We set up dessert on the island in the kitchen, if anyone can even consider eating another bite of food,” Logan announced as Veronica slipped a hand into the hair at the back of his head and scratched along his scalp, he knew doing the dishes would be worth it.

“The pie looked good,” Wallace pondered.

“People talk about my appetite, this one always out ate me,” Veronica accused.

“I’m a growing boy.”

“Hate to break it to you Supafly, you stopped growing about 12 years ago,” Veronica laughed, “but now that you mention it, I could go for a very slim piece of pie.”

The board games came out shortly after dessert and so did Veronica’s competitive side.

“Babe, you need to step it up,” she scolded Logan as they fell behind in Trivial Pursuit.

“None of the questions have been in my wheelhouse,” he countered.

“Yes, the original Trivial Pursuit edition was light on surfing and sex questions,” Dick mocked.

“You and Mac are one pie piece behind us there, Einstein,” Logan snarked back.

“Children, stop that, it is futile any way as Gail and I are about to hand you your collective asses,” Keith rolled perfectly to get to the center of the board.

“We need to play a game I am better at, I am floundering in front of my father-in-law,” Logan joked to his wife.

“Strip poker?” she offered.

“I learned not to play poker with you a long time ago,” he grinned.

“I’m sure we have a game that involves tying intricate knots around here somewhere,” Veronica shimmied closer, “besides, let my dad win, it will keep him in a good mood and we can make out without reproach.”

“I heard that,” Keith interjected.

Coffee and cocoa and more pie wrapped up a long day as everyone started to head for home around 11:00 and Veronica stifled a yawn until the last person had left.

“Exhausted?” Logan took her hand and led her past the couch, turning off the TV as he went and the lights after that and walked her right back to the master bathroom, “bubble bath?”

“Only if you join me,” she swung their joined hands.

“I could be persuaded,” he ran his thumb over her rings.

“This married thing is working out,” she followed his gaze to her hand.

“I dreamed about this Veronica, a home, a family that actually loved one another and functioned as a team. Maybe that is why the Navy called to me, I wanted to be a part of something that functioned.”

“We didn’t always,” Veronica admitted.

“I know, but we got better.”

“I love you,” she raised their joined hands and kissed his knuckles.

“That, right there, is something to be very thankful for,” he pulled her close and held her tight.

TBC…


	2. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you give the man who has everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and lovely comments on Chapter 1, hope you enjoy where this chapter takes us....

Christmas

The holidays arrived with the normal flood of ne’er do wells leading to a flurry of action for Mars Investigations. Around the 15th Veronica insisted on a day off and headed out to get a tree and some trimmings for the house. When Logan arrived home that night, she had dinner waiting, a nearly decorated house and an apology.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy,” she said as she poured him a glass of water and offered him some stuffed mushrooms.

“It’s OK, V, I know how hard you’ve been working.”

“It’s our first Christmas season together, in our house, I wanted to have time to do something festive every night this month.”

“We’ll make up for it,” he kissed her tenderly.

“Dinner will probably keep,” she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

“As much as I love that idea, I had a busy day too, one that did not involve lunch,” he kissed her one last time and broke away to pop a mushroom in his mouth and murmur his approval.

“Fine, I’ll feed you first, but mark my words, there will be sex!” she exclaimed.

“Duly noted,” Logan said before inhaling another mushroom.

The stew Veronica had thrown in the slow cooker earlier was perfect for a cozy dinner at home. Logan changed into pajama pants and a long sleeve tee shirt to match his wife’s attire. She pulled her sock-clad feet up to rest in his lap as they ate leisurely.

“You didn’t do all the decorating, did you?”

“Oh no, there is still plenty to do together, including the majority of the tree,” Veronica knew Logan was excited about having a real Christmas, like Thanksgiving before it he was reveling in the holiday spirit.

“Good, I bought you a couple things on the way home,” he pointed to a bag from a shop in San Diego that she loved.

“Presents?” It’s too early,” Veronica chastised, but turned back around to gauge the size of the bag.

“Just a couple things for the tree,” he nodded towards the living room where the tree stood lit and waiting.

“I’ll allow it,” she conceded, and he chuffed a laugh.

“Are you still OK with having people over on Christmas Eve? We can still cancel if it’s too much.”

“No, you’ve made it super easy with the caterer, I’ll bake some cookies and make a few cocktails. It’ll be fun and with my dad making Christmas dinner, we can sleep in on Christmas morning.”

“My wife is nothing if not a planner,” Logan finished his dish of stew and went to get the bag.

Veronica made grabby hands for the bag and Logan pulled it back towards his body.

“Patience, my dear, patience.”

Veronica gave him that wry smirk that made him want to push everything off the table and ravage her, she had been giving him that look since they were 17.

“This one isn’t even for you, but since Pony doesn’t have thumbs,” at the mention of her name the dog ambled over and sat at Logan’s feet.

Veronica unwrapped some tissue to find a dog bone ornament, white with black polka dots and Pony’s name spelled in red.

“Awwwww…..” she cooed, “look Pony girl, your own ornament.”

The dog barked a happy response and Veronica gave her head a good petting.

The other ornament was wrapped in bubble wrap. It was expensive and delicate, German glass if Veronica had to guess, it wasn’t huge, but the detail was amazing – it was a little house, not quite a gingerbread house, but iced with snow and scrollwork that was exquisite. Above the door it just read “Our House”.

“Logan Echolls, I swear, sometimes you are just too cute for your own damned good,” the words were snarky but the look on her face was anything but.

“You like it?”

“I love it.”

“I saw it in the window. I had gone in earlier in the week to get Pony’s personalized and I had to buy it too.”

“Did it cost more than my car?”

“Your current car, no,” he teased and she narrowed her eyes.

“Want to help me hang it on our tree?”

“More than anything in the world.”

***555***  
Veronica wasn’t a huge fan of cocktail parties, unless they were being held in her own home. It was fun to get dressed up and eat fancy food if you didn’t have to leave the house or cook the food. She smiled at that thought as she finished her hair.

“Food is all set, what needs to be….” Logan came to an abrupt halt in the bedroom, “holy hell.”

“What?” she batted her eyes innocently.

“You look amazing, like I might have to take you in the pantry later while our guests eat mini quiches, amazing.”

Veronica turned around slowly so Logan could get the full affect of her claret-colored halter dress. It barely came to her knees and the halter top left her entire back bare, her hair wavy brushing against the pale skin there, that skin luminous along her sides just on the edge of indecent. Her black heels were so high she barely had to stretch to kiss him, her deep red lipstick leaving an impression on his own lips.

“I am a lucky man,” he ran his fingers down her bare back and felt her shudder in response.

“You look quite good yourself,” she admired his perfectly tailored black slacks and silver-gray button down.

“Do I need a tie?” he asked as he tucked her hair behind one ear.

“No,” she replied as she reached up and unbuttoned a couple buttons at the top of the shirt, “you look perfect.”

“We should have someone take a picture of us tonight, with the tree maybe,” Veronica suggested.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Want to have a quiet drink before the guests arrive?” Veronica looked at his watch and realized they probably had a good 20 minutes.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“I can ask you anything while I’m wearing this dress, right?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

***555***

The living room was hopping, the same crowd from Thanksgiving was joined by Cliff, Dick’s latest girlfriend Amber, a couple guys from the base and their wives and Susan, the new receptionist at Mars Investigations and her girlfriend Lindsey.

“Your house is beautiful, Veronica,” Susan gushed as she sipped her wine.

“Thanks, we like it here,” Veronica smiled as they stood at the open back patio door.

The cool snap around Thanksgiving gave way to warmer than normal December temps and Veronica turned the gas heater on on the patio so people could mingle out there as well. 

The food was delicious, the drinks were flowing, but even Dick was not too drunk, and Wallace had already eaten his weight in Snickerdoodles.

The doorbell rang, and Veronica was puzzled, she was not expecting anyone else. On the other side she found an attractive woman about her age, with dark eyes and auburn hair, she didn’t look like she was coming to a cocktail party, in fact she looked like she had just come off a plane.

“Lucy?” Veronica took a wild guess.

“Yes, you must be Veronica, I am so sorry to crash your party. Keith sent me the address in case I could get on a standby flight to get out early.”

Veronica vaguely remembered her dad mentioning that as she rushed to finish some paper work on the 23rd.

“Come in, come in. It’s so nice to meet you, how was your trip?”

“Long, but worth it,” Lucy put her bag in the foyer and followed Veronica to the living room.

Luckily Gail’s back was to the entrance, listening to some story Cliff was going on about. Keith caught Veronica’s eye and smiled at her and Lucy. He reached down and touched Gail’s elbow gently, pointed.

“Oh my gosh,” Gail broke out in a huge smile and made her way across the room, “I had resigned myself to not seeing you until the 26th.”

“I had to run to make a connection, but I made it,” Lucy hugged her mom.

“Everyone, this is Lucy – Gail’s daughter,” Veronica announced, and hellos and Merry Christmas rang out.

“Lucy, this is Keith, you guys met on Skype, but here you both are,” Gail was clearly moved by her daughter’s arrival.

“It is so nice to meet you,” Keith reached out to hug Lucy and she hugged him back.

“You too, Keith, thank you for inviting me tonight.”

Veronica shepherded Lucy over to the buffet and got her settled with some food after her long journey. Logan made her a drink and she and Keith and Gail found a quiet corner to chat.

 

Logan was standing by the tree assessing the crowd, a small smile on his face.

“I’m still not used to you being so smiley,” his friend Jeff from the base approached with a glass of wine in hand.

“Don’t worry, Kellog, I am still as surly as when you fell in love with me.”

“That is so not true dude, since Veronica you are like a Disney character.”

“Zippedy do-da,” Logan grinned as Veronica approached.

“Your home is lovely, Veronica,” Jeff stepped aside to give her better access to Logan, who slipped his hand around her waist with practiced ease.

“Thanks, Jeff. Are you having a nice time?”

“I am; the food was delicious, the wine is top rate and I was just making fun of Mouth – I’m having a great time,” he raised his glass in a toast and with a wink to Logan he moved on to find his girlfriend.

“What was he making fun of you about?” Veronica asked curiously.

“He said I am a smiling sap these days, all your fault by the way,” Logan leaned in and kissed her temple.

“Guilty as charged,” Veronica shrugged.

“I am happy, Veronica,” he told her seriously.

“Me too, babe, me too,” she turned enough to kiss him properly.

***555***

When the guests were gone and the bulk of the clean-up done, Veronica glanced at the clock and realized it was well after midnight – Christmas Day. She left Logan to run some empty bottles out to the recycling and went to the bedroom to put on her pajamas.

When Logan got back his wife was sitting on the couch in a short silky red nightgown, her make-up gone, her hair pulled over one shoulder. Her legs were crossed and on her knee was a small wrapped gift.

“Merry Christmas, Logan.”

“Merry Christmas, Veronica,” he smiled, “let me change and I’ll join you.”

Logan washed up and put on a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt, he took a small wrapped gift from his dresser and went back to the living room. Pony was passed out in her bed, the excitement of the party having tuckered her right out, he smiled at the dog as he passed and realized he really was a smiling fool these days.

“Oooo, a present?” Veronica waggled her eyebrows.

“Well you have one there, I assumed it was for me and it is Christmas now,” he sat next to her, “or is this my present?” he ran a finger under the thin strap of the nightgown and Veronica shuddered.

“Cold?” he smiled.

“No,” her voice was just a breath.

He could see her nipples tighten under the silk and he took both presents and put them on the coffee table before kissing her and leaning her back on the couch.

“I have been just on the verge of totally turned on all night,” Veronica admitted.

“I’ve been reciting baseball stats since I saw you in that dress,” Logan kissed along her collar bone, to the strap on her right shoulder, before retreating and kissing across to the left.

“Love you,” Veronica sighed as she arched against his body and tugged at his shirt to get it off over his head.

The feel of his skin sliding against the red silk was driving Logan slowly mad and when Veronica moved to take it off her stopped her.

“Like this,” he told her with such definitiveness she knew he would make it worth her while.

He reached under the silk and slipped his fingers into her lace underwear, finding her as ready as she claimed. He removed her underwear with ease and pushed his pants down, so she could feel him hard and hot against her thigh.

“More,” she panted as he barely touched her.

Logan ignored her demand though as he moved against her body, against the silk with just enough pressure to drive her crazy and not nearly enough to make her come.

“Logan….” She whined.

He just smiled at her before lowering his mouth to her silk-covered breast. He licked and sucked against the silk, his tongue teasing her nipple to a painful peak and just when Veronica was going to protest again, he blew a cool stream of air over the wet silk as he thrust inside her.

Veronica threw her head back and arched her whole body with pleasure.

“Fuck, Logan,” she reached a hand up to her own hair, tugging at it to try and bring herself back to earth, but Logan worked a relentless pattern of pleasure over her body, thrusting with just the perfect angle and he teased her nipples and traced random patterns against her lower back until she was screaming his name loud enough to wake the dog, who whimpered before getting up and walking around in a circle and returning to sleep.

“Mmmmm, Veronica,” Logan breathed deeply trying to ride out her orgasm to make this last a little longer for both of them.

“So good,” she sighed as she sat up a bit, pressing on his shoulder and forcing him to shift off of her.

When he was sitting up on the couch, Veronica removed the silk nightgown, revealing her flushed skin to him, his eyes dilating at the sight of her. She sat in his lap, reconnected their bodies and moved purposefully on top of him until his own head dropped back and his thighs tensed under her.

Veronica reached up and cupped his neck, made him look into her eyes as her other hand moved down her body to where they were joined.

“I’m so close, come for me,” she said through labored breath and her eyes went bright as Logan panted her name.

He pulled her so close as he let himself go she could feel his muscles pull tight and snap and that undid her completely, she didn’t stop moving on top of him dragging out the extraordinary pleasure she felt until she collapsed sweaty and limp in his arms.

He kissed the top of her head, her shoulder, her chin her cheek until she chased his lips with her own and kissed him hungrily. 

“Need some water?” Logan asked as he tried to get his breath back.

Veronica just nodded, still curled in his lap. Logan stood and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the kitchen and got a big glass of water.

“Cookies,” Veronica suggested.

“You’re going to have to carry them,” he brought her over to the counter with the tin of Christmas cookies and she leaned over to grab them.

“Bed?” he suggested.

Veronica just nodded, a cookie already in her mouth. When Logan laid her down on the bed she stretched and then curled up under the covers.

“The presents!” Veronica remembered.

“I’ll get them, stay comfy.”

Logan turned off all the lights, picked up the 2 small presents and returned to bed.

“Me first,” Veronica was propped up against the headboard.

“Sure,” Logan smiled and handed her the very small package.

“Jewelry?” she narrowed her eyes.

“You are a very good PI,” he smirked and slid under the covers next to her, he took the tin of cookies off her lap to eat one and allow her to focus on her gift.

Veronica slipped open the wrapping paper with a nail and creaked open the lid of the blue jewelry box. Nestled inside on a silver chain was a pink heart, it was smooth like a stone but shimmery.

“It is made out of the sand in Bermuda,” Logan explained, “there is only one jewelry store on the island that makes them, the sand is very precious. So are you, so perfect match,” Logan said, his voice was quiet and shy.

“I love it,” Veronica lifted the delicate chain up to look at it better.

“Yeah? Not too cheesy?”

“Not too cheesy,” she assured him as she leaned over to kiss him, “your turn.”

Veronica secured the necklace back in the box before handing over the gift she had ready for Logan.

Logan tore off the paper with glee, but his happy expression turned to confusion as Veronica tried not to laugh.

“Babe, I know things have been hectic this month, but I think you made a mistake. These are yours,” he held up a plastic round birth control dispenser.

“Those are my January pills,” she sat up straight, looked at him with a serious expression, “I am giving you the option right now. I will not take them. If you are ready to try.”

It took Logan a minute to process everything.

“A baby?” he finally verbalized.

“I’m ready. If you are,” she reached out and took his hand.

“A baby,” it wasn’t a question this time.

“I mean not tonight or anything, but we can start trying, in the new year and if all goes well we could have a baby at this time next year, while you are still home,” Veronica reached out and swiped at the moisture that had collected in the corner of his eye.

“You’re sure you’re ready? You aren’t rushing this just because of my potential future deployment?” Logan turned and dropped his “gift” on the nightstand before pulling his beautiful naked wife into his arms.

“I’m sure. It will never be the perfect time with either of our jobs and neither of us is getting younger and I want this. I never thought I would. I never have before with anyone else, but us – I think we can do this together. I want to have a baby,” she smiled up at him.

“Come what may, this is the best Christmas present I have ever received,” Logan kissed her tenderly as he reached to turn off the light.

TBC…


	3. Baby It's Cold...and Flu Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netflix and chills...

January: Baby, It’s Cold….and Flu Season

Wednesday  
As busy as December was, January was a little quieter at Mars Investigations. Keith was in Vegas tracking a bail jumper and their receptionist Susan was on vacation in Cabo with her girlfriend. So, it was just Mac & Veronica.

“Your phone keeps pinging,” Mac IM’d from her office.

“Where is it?” Veronica scanned her large desk in search of the offending device.

“I think it is by the coffee maker,” Mac returned.

“Of course, it is,” Veronica laughed and got up and stretched her back, she had been writing reports and invoices all day.

When she finally got to the phone, she had a couple texts from Logan.

“Sick. Save yourself. I booked you a room at the Grand. L”

“Can’t get my prescription delivered, could you pick it up? You can leave it on the front steps.” Sad faced emoji.

“Please come home and take care of me.”

The last one made Veronica say “awwww” out loud.

“What’s up?” Mac appeared with her huge coffee mug.

“Logan’s sick,” Veronica frowned.

Mac pulled her turtleneck up over her nose and mouth.

“You can’t catch it from the phone,” Veronica said as she typed a response to Logan.

“You could be a carrier. Don’t tell me you did not have your tongue in his mouth this morning.”

“I feel fine. Of course, so did Logan when I had my tongue in his mouth this morning,” Veronica grinned and scurried away.

“What’s wrong?” Veronica typed back.

“Please don’t be a puke emoji, please don’t be a puke emoji,” Veronica chanted as she watched the dots indicating Logan was replying.

“Cold, flu, chills, cough, fever…. I might be dying.”

She packed up her computer and some files, so she could work from home if needed the next day, waved good-bye to Mac and headed home.

Logan’s reply to her question of what he needed beside the prescription was; cough drops, soup and possibly a new head.

“I like your head as it is, no replacement heads,” Veronica volleyed back as she put in an order at the deli for soup and sandwiches.

“My current head might explode,” Logan replied, and Veronica knew he was sick when he didn’t recognize his own innuendo.

“And not in a good way,” he followed up.

“That’s my boy,” Veronica smiled.

***555***  
Veronica managed to get all the stuff from the car to the house in one go and when she came in the house was dark, Logan was asleep on the couch with the blue light of the tv painting his face which was flushed and feverish looking. Pony was curled at the end of the couch snoring softly.

Veronica stashed her work stuff in the office, it could wait for tomorrow. She put the soup in a pan on the stove to keep warm and put the sandwiches in the fridge and poured herself a glass of wine. She could see Logan from where she sat at the counter in the kitchen and he looked so painfully young in sleep, his hair to short to flop over his eyes.

Veronica had never dealt with “sick” Logan, his texts were pretty pathetic, and men had a tendency to make lousy patients. In all the years they were friends, Logan had been out of school quite a bit but never seemed to be sick, Veronica learned much later the things Aaron did that kept Logan out of school. At Hearst he had food poisoning once and she slept at home until he purged the sketchy sushi and felt better, so Veronica really did not know what was in store.

As much as he needed sleep, he probably also needed to take some of the Tamiflu she just picked up. She poured him a big glass of water and opened the medication, reading the dosage and instructions. She put everything on the coffee table and sat beside him on the couch, she ran a hand over his forehead and found it warm and damp.

“Lo, babe,” she said quietly, stroking her hand down his cheek, rubbing her thumb there tenderly, “wake up.”

She had to repeat herself a couple times, but then he woke with a start and a coughing fit that woke the dog.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you, but you should take some medicine.”

“Hey, I told you to go to the Grand, I don’t want to get you sick,” he struggled to sit up a bit.

“You also asked me to come home and take care of you,” she smiled softly as she handed him the medicine and water.

“Moment of weakness, really you can go,” he swallowed the pill and half the water with a grimace.

“Logan, I’m not your friend or your girlfriend, I am your wife and I believe I took a vow – in sickness and in health….”

“We didn’t recite traditional vows,” he grinned.

“So, I don’t have to obey you either, problem solved. You hungry?” she asked.

He gave a half-hearted shrug.

“How about a little soup from Ziggy’s?”

“You do love me,” he perked up at his favorite lemon chicken orzo soup.

“So much,” she squeezed his hand and headed out to get the soup.

Pony, having woken up when Logan started coughing and now smelling food, hopped off the couch to follow Veronica. Her human got the hint and Pony was soon chowing down on an early dinner.

“Did you take care of daddy this afternoon?” Veronica asked the dog as she filled her water bowl.

Pony just looked up with her sweet face and Veronica melted a little bit, this was her little family.

Veronica ladled the soup in to 2 bowls and heated up the hunk of bread Ziggy himself tossed in the bag. She fixed a tray with the soup, some juice for Logan and her wine, the bread and a couple cookies on a plate and headed back to find Logan sitting up wrapped in the afghan and still shivering.

“You know, I was actually thinking of Netflix and chill tonight, but this is going a little far,” Veronica teased as she carefully navigated the living room with a tray full of liquids.

Logan chuckled hoarsely and accepted the soup gladly. He inhaled the delicious smell and tried to warm himself from the steam. Veronica planted herself at the other end of the couch, her legs stretched towards him, her toes tickling against his thigh.

“I still think you should stay somewhere else; your dad is out of town if the Grand isn’t comfortable.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you have the flu, not Ebola,” Veronica blew cool air across her spoonful of soup.

“What if you’re pregnant, you don’t want to take any chances,” Logan countered.

“I highly doubt I am pregnant, it’s only been a few weeks off birth control and it isn’t even the right 2 weeks.”

“You know that if you had missed one pill in college you would have wound up knocked up,” Logan smirked.

“Well, I was a lot more fertile back then and I’ve been on birth control so long now it might take a while for my body to sort itself out. In either case, I am not leaving. How did you get the flu anyway, we got flu shots back in November?”

“Doc on base said the flu mutates…”

“You have mutant flu? Do you think you will end up with super powers?” Veronica sat up straighter and bounced at the idea.

“Well, I got you to marry me, so I must have some super powers.”

“That thing you can do with your tongue is pretty out of this world.”

Logan just nodded his agreement.

“I’m sorry you’re sick, buddy,” Veronica nudged his knee with her sock-clad foot.

“I’m a big tough fighter pilot, I’ll be fine,” he said as he dissolved in a coughing fit that made Veronica’s lungs hurt in sympathy.

***555***

Flu day 2 started with Veronica doing some paper work in the office while Logan napped on the couch. Around 2:00 she woke him for some medicine and another round of soup. When lunch was over Veronica stayed on the couch.

“You need to work some more?” Logan asked, his voice rough from coughing.

“Nah, I’m pretty caught up and Mac is holding down the fort. Dad’s back in town tonight, so I am all yours. Want to watch Easy Rider?” Veronica asked and the resultant smile on Logan’s face was the sweetest thing she had seen in a while.

Veronica got more pillows and blankets from the closet, made tea and brought the whole tin of cookies. She took root at one end of the couch with Logan and his coughing fits at the other end, their legs tangled up in the middle under a pile of blankets. Pony came out and curled up on the floor in front of them as Logan pressed play on his favorite movie.

Logan repeated his favorite lines along with the movie and Veronica indulged him with her Clint Eastwood impression. She would catch him looking at her over the pile of blankets, with a nostalgic fondness and suddenly they were teenagers again. She teased her toes along his legs and while he looked at her wistfully he didn’t take her flirtations any further, a definite sign he was as sick as he claimed.

When Easy Rider was over Logan pressed play on The Good, The Bad and The Ugly and they spent the whole afternoon and evening snuggled on the couch. Veronica paused Netflix once to make grilled cheese and more tea and walk the dog. Both of them fell asleep at various points and around 1:00 am Veronica encouraged Logan off the couch and back to bed.

“If I am going to get sick, I am going to get sick,” Veronica reasoned as she slipped beneath the sheets.

She had conceded to sleeping in the guest room last night, but she missed the warmth Logan brought to the sheets.

“The idea of you feeling this crappy makes my heart hurt,” Logan laid a hand over said heart.

“I doubled up on my vitamins and I am getting plenty of rest, I am going to be fine. Also, I think that pain your feeling is chest congestion,” she rolled over and kissed his forehead.

“I know I am sick because I can’t even imagine having sex. When have I ever been in a bed with you and have not wanted to have sex?” Logan stifled a cough.

“There was that time I called you a dick and pulled all the covers off you,” Veronica remembered a moment from their Hearst days.

“Oh, I really wanted to have sex with you then,” he laughed.

“That’s a different kind of sick,” Veronica chuckled.

“If that is sick, baby, I never want to be well,” Logan snorted at how stupid it sounded.

***555***

By the weekend, Logan was feeling better, but Veronica insisted on continued convalescence. Personally, Logan thought she just wanted an excuse to binge watch all of Orphan Black. She had run out the day before and stocked up on a good balance of healthy food to get Logan better and junk food befitting a binge watch.

Logan had been taking his meds long enough that Veronica insisted he couldn’t be contagious any more so by night 4 on the couch she was back on his end curled in his arms commenting on the genius of Tatiana Maslany.

At the end of Season 3, Veronica got up to stretch and realized it was after 2:00 am, but with all the napping and odd hours neither of them was tired enough to sleep, but too tired to launch in to a new season.

“Did you get sick a lot as a kid? I don’t remember you being sick when we were friends,” Veronica asked as she picked up the popcorn kernels Pony had failed to scarf down.

“I had my tonsils out when I was 6 and was pretty healthy after that, I was only ever confined to the house like this when Aaron was in rare form and forget to aim for the spots usually covered by clothing.”

Veronica looked over at him and he had a wistful look on his face.

“My mom was usually good about nursing me back to health, not as good as you, but she was always extra nice to me after one of those incidents. What about you?”

“I was pretty healthy. I remember having the chicken pox in Kindergarten, I got to stay home for a whole week and eat pancakes and grilled cheese every day….”

“Of course, you remember the food,” Logan teased as he helped her clean up and turn off the lights.

“There is also a picture of me, blonde pigtails, red spots all over and my hands with mittens duck taped on to keep me from scratching.”

That made Logan’s face light up with joy.

“Must see!” he declared.

“Next time we are at dad’s I’ll grab the album.”

“I bet you were adorable. Our kid will be just as adorable,” Logan came up behind her and kissed her temple, slid his hands around her waist to her stomach.

“You were a pretty cute kid too, your mom loved showing Lily and I pictures,” Veronica sunk in to his embrace, happy to be in his arms again.

Pony whined in her sleep.

“We’re disturbing the dog with our late-night ramblings,” Logan chuffed out a laugh and let Veronica go, catching her hand and tugging her back towards bed.

***555***

Logan and Veronica went back to work on Monday and when Veronica got home at 6:00 Logan was sound asleep in bed, the first day back taking his toll.

Tuesday night he was awake when Veronica came home and even helped cook dinner before conking out on the couch by 8:00.

One week after the text announcing his illness, Logan texted Veronica.

“Up for a date?” it read.

“Yeah, you think you can stay awake past the Early Bird specials,” she wrote back.

“I suddenly feel like I was never sick. How about you, still hanging tough?”

“I got the right stuff, baby.”

“That’s my girl, right on top of my New Kids on the Block references. Capri, 7:00?”

“With bells on,” she ended the text conversation with a smile.

“I know I have barely been here in a week, but I am leaving early,” Veronica announced to the office in general.

“Fine by me,” her Dad called.

“Your name is on the door,” Mac grinned.

“I have a date,” Veronica beamed.

“Have fun,” Mac wiggled her fingers in good-bye.

Veronica headed home, fed the dog, made the bed they had left a rumpled mess with fresh sheets and pulled a dress from the closet. She showered, shaved her legs and put a little effort in to her hair and make-up and took an Uber to the restaurant arriving just as Logan took a seat at the bar.

“You were not wearing that this morning,” he gave her a very thorough up and down look.

“And I am the one with the PI license, can’t get anything past you Lieutenant,” Veronica leaned in and gave him a proper kiss.

Logan had changed at the base in to dark slim jeans and black button down that looked delicious on him. If this restaurant did not also have a crème Brule that was also delicious, she might just take him home right now.

Before she could decide, the hostess appeared and showed them to a lovely table by the window, the moon full and lush over the ocean.

“Nice,” Veronica smiled at the spot as she settled in, her leg brushing his under the table.

“You look beautiful,” he took her hand in his.

“And you look healthy, really healthy for the first time in a week.”

“I feel great, you still OK?”

“I think I dodged the mutant flu,” Veronica grinned.

The waitress came and took their wine order as Veronica debated 3 appetizers or an app and an entrée.

The food was delicious, and Logan really enjoyed actually tasting things again and it made Veronica happy to see his full appetite back. From the looks he kept giving her, food was not the only thing he was craving.

When the waitress came and asked if they wanted dessert Logan said yes as Veronica said no.

“You love the crème Brule,” Logan reminded her.

“I’m, ummm, ready to go home<” Veronica blushed.

“I could have an order packed up to go,” the waitress offered.

“Perfect, thank you,” Logan smiled.

When they got home the dog was very happy to see them.

“I’ll take her out on one condition,” Logan said as he kissed her bare shoulder.

Veronica turned around and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Don’t take this off until I am back,” he ran a finger under the thin strap, raising goosebumps in its wake.

“Deal,” she said, her voice a little shaky.

When the door closed behind Logan and Pony, Veronica went to the kitchen and cracked open her crème Brule. She was still there when Logan returned with a very happy Pony, clearly the dog had missed healthy Logan too.

“We need to take her out this weekend and spend some quality time together,” Logan said as he moved in to the kitchen.

Veronica nodded as she spooned another bite of delicious custard in to her mouth.

“Want a bite?” she asked after licking the spoon clean.

“No,” he shook his head.

“Glass of wine?” she offered.

“No,” he got closer.

“Tea…” before she could crack a smile, he captured her lips and tasted the sweet vanilla on her tongue, the Brule had that amazing toasted marshmallow flavor he loved.

“Me?” she laughed as he scooped her off the stool and carried her back to the bedroom.

“You,” he assured her, “Right now, I only want you.”

He tortured her as he slowly took her dress off, kissing every inch of her skin.

“Now, Logan,” Veronica growled.

“I am making up for a long-lost week of illness,” he smirked as picked her up again and laid her on the freshly made bed.

Logan left her on the bed and stood to remove his own clothes, he enjoyed the look in Veronica’s eyes as he strips for her.

“You look good,” she swallowed.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I feel very confident that you are 100% healthy,” Veronica nodded.

TBC…


	4. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best laid plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a few days later than I hoped, but I am Christmas crazier than usual for some reason! Hope you enjoy :)

Valentine’s Day

At 6:30 Veronica was applying mascara and high heels simultaneously in her office. She was running late for dinner with Logan at 7:00, their first Valentine’s Day together, ever. All of Mars’ Investigation staff were long gone, all with plans for the evening, including Mac with a guy she had not told Veronica about.

Veronica wanted to do a little spying, but the day got away from her and now she risked being late for the reservation Logan claimed he had to sell a kidney to get last minute when his planned trip to Texas for training got delayed by a week.

As she slipped her purse over her shoulder, locked the door and fastened an earring she came face-to-face with a young woman n the shadows of the hallway, the lights having been dimmed for the evening.

“Are you Veronica Mars?” she said timidly.

“I am, but I am just closing up for the night. Could you come back…” before she could say tomorrow, the woman stepped in to the yellow security lighting and Veronica noticed some bruises.

“Grace Manning gave me your name.”

Veronica turned the key that was still in the lock back the other way and opened the door.

“Come in,” she smiled and closed the door behind them leaning back against it with a sigh, her night was not going to go as planned.

“How can I help you? Are you…? Are you OK?” Veronica approached gently.

“I think so, I think it is just bruising this time.”

“This time?” Veronica moved slowly, not wanting to spook the woman, a girl really by her appearance, maybe 20.

“My boyfriend, he can get out of hand.”

“How long have you two been together….” Veronica trailed off not knowing the woman’s name.

“Melissa, sorry, my name is Melissa. I met Grace at a Hearst play last semester and we became friendly,” she held out a small hand and Veronica shook it.

“Hello, Melissa, what can you tell me?” Veronica sat on the couch in the reception area and indicated a chair for Melissa.

“His name is Jonathan Wright, we also met at Hearst and started dating 6 months ago. He hit me for the first time about 3 months ago and once he started it escalated quickly.”

“This really seems like a police matter, what do you think I can do for you?” Veronica asked not unkindly.

“I’ve been to the police, even with a female Sheriff in town, I can’t get anywhere. I have no proof.”

“I’m looking at the proof,” Veronica frowned.

“I’ve lodged 5 separate complaints in 3 months and Jonathan is still on the street, still on campus and still hurting me. I don’t want you to find him, I want you to help me disappear.”

Veronica knew she had no choice here, so she stood up.

“My office is right through there. I need to call my husband and I will be right with you.”

“I’m so sorry, it’s late and it’s Valentine’s Day,” Melissa moved to leave.

“No no, it is fine. I won’t let you get hurt again. I’ll just send a quick text, so he doesn’t worry,” Veronica walked back to her office with Melissa typing as she went.

“Please don’t hate me. Can’t make dinner. Work emergency. Don’t wait up. Love you so much. V”

Veronica switched off her phone to avoid making Melissa feel guiltier when Logan inevitably replied. She just hoped her husband would understand.

“OK, all set. Now let’s see what we can do…” Veronica moved around behind her desk and booted up her computer.

***555***

It was after midnight when Veronica let herself in to the house. Logan had simply replied “I could never hate you. Be safe. XO L”. She hated that she left him in the lurch on Valentine’s Day, she hated that he was going away for a week in a couple of days, she hated that men like Jonathan existed and she hated that Melissa had to flee her whole life to avoid being beaten.

Veronica sat on the couch in the dark and cried. Her cries quickly turned to sobs and before she knew it a sleep-rumpled Logan was next to her, pajama pants and bare chest soft and warm and surrounding her and rocking her gently.

“Are you OK? Are you hurt?” he ran his hands over her gently.

“Not physically,” she choked out between gulping sobs.

“Let me get you some water,” Logan tried to stand but Veronica clung to him.

“Just hold me,” she murmured.

“Yeah, of course,” Logan rearranged them on the couch so she could stretch out and held her tightly.

“I love you so fucking much,” she ground out as her tears finally subsided.

“I love you too,” he kissed her warm damp cheek. “What happened? Can you tell me?”

“As I was leaving for dinner I got a new client, she was in a bad dangerous place and I had to help her. It took a while and I ended up giving her $10,000 and a fake ID and she was so tiny, Logan. I hate that she is going through this…” Veronica hiccupped another sob.

“Shhhh, shhhh,” Logan cooed in her ear and rubbed her back like she was a child.

“I got my period today,” she said quietly, and Logan just squeezed her tighter knowing she was disappointed she wasn’t pregnant on top of all this.

“That explains the water works,” he teased, and she pinched him gently in the thigh.

“Not nice,” she said as she then ran her hand along the spot on his thigh.

“Did you send her to Oleander House?” Logan asked as Veronica’s tears subsided.

“No, she has a friend in Rhode Island she can stay with, I gave her enough cash to get there untraced and promised I would keep an eye on the guy for a month, make sure he gets over her.”

“That was very kind of you,” he kissed her head.

“I took the money from our account, I’m sorry I didn’t ask you.”

“You don’t have to ask, it is your money too and I trust you with it, Veronica.”

Veronica just nodded, she didn’t feel that guilty about it, and as she was about to say as much her stomach announced its hunger.

“Can I make you a very late very informal Valentine’s Dinner?” Logan chuckled.

“Will you cook it shirtless?’ she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course,” he scoffed.

Logan stood and took both her hands tugging her up and leading her to the kitchen.

“Would you like 2 or 3 kinds of cheese in your grilled cheese?” he wiggled 3 fingers at her.

“All the cheese!” she replied as she found a carton of tomato soup in the pantry and joined him at the stove.

“I’ll do this,” he said sweetly.

“I’ll help. We missed our evening together, I want to help,” she pressed her side against his and saw his grin out of the corner of her eye.

Veronica was much more attentive to prepared soup than truly necessary as Logan perfectly grilled their sandwiches. She poured them each a glass of wine and he found the end of a bag of cheddar crackers to float in the soup and they carted it all out to the dining room.

Veronica lit the taper candles on the table and dimmed the lights.

“You know I would rather this than a fancy dinner out any time,” Logan said as he pulled his chair right next to hers and she hung one of her legs over his.

“Love you,” she murmured as she kissed his cheek and then dug in to her sandwich.

“So, what did you do when I stood you up?” Veronica asked between bites.

“Luckily I hadn’t gone in to the restaurant yet, so there should not be any tabloid stories about a dejected Lieutenant Echolls – alone on Valentine’s Day,” he smirked.

“I grabbed a burger and came home and shared it with Pony, took her to the beach for a run and finished the training materials for next week.”

“Oh right, you’re leaving me again,” she pouted.

“You can come with, I am not staying on base. I’ll have a nice big hotel room all to myself,” he waggled his eyebrows.

“As tempting as that is, I want to follow up on this case from tonight and I owe Wallace some BFF time, and you need to focus on flying straight.”

When their impromptu dinner was done, Veronica piled all the dishes in the sink and took Logan back to bed. She washed up and put a tee shirt on and found him stretched out barely awake.

“Thanks for staying up with me,” she kissed his bare chest, “thanks for making me a perfect grilled, cheese,” she kissed his neck, “thank you for loving me,” she kissed his lips and smiled as his arms came around her.

Their kiss was slow and sweet and sloppy and Veronica felt her whole body relax into Logan’s body and the bed. She kissed him as long as she could before a yawn overtook her.

“Sleep,” he said against her lips and she nodded, not moving from his embrace.

***555***

A week after their failed attempt at Valentine’s Day, Logan thanked his Uber driver and grabbed his bag from the trunk after his training mission in Texas. He smiled as he saw lights on in the house, certain Veronica would still be at work at 6:00 pm.

As soon as he opened the door, he smelled food, delicious food, and the unmistakable cinnamon scent of Snickerdoodles.

“Honey, I’m home!” he called jovially.

Instead of his wife rushing to greet him though he was met by their dog, super excited that he was home.

Logan indulged the dog in silly faces, cooing and plenty of ear rubs before moving further in to the house.

Veronica was in the kitchen, wearing soft gray pants and a black sweater, her hair pulled back in a messy bun and her bottom lip between her teeth as she turned something out on a plate.

“What is that?” Logan leaned in and smiled.

“It is a Spanish tortilla,” she smiled as she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him, “I made it as a side for the pork tenderloin with kumquats and apples I roasted.”

“Did you do this for me?” he accepted a glass of wine and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I thought maybe we could have a Valentine’s Day do over,” she shrugged.

“I think my wife is a genius, can I help?”

“Nope, all set, go wash up and meet me in the dining room,” she patted him on the ass and sent him on his way.

When Logan made it to the dining room the table was set with their best dishes and glasses and cloth napkins. Veronica passed the food around and Logan filled his plate with glee.

“I ate crappy room-service turkey clubs for almost a week,” he sighed.

“I was going to make a reservation, but I thought a home-cooked meal would be more of a treat,” Veronica accepted the wine when Logan passed it over.

“This is amazing,” he tried the pork and fruit dish.

“Google, I learned it all from google,” she admitted.

“God bless the internet,” he held up his glass in a toast.

Logan chatted about his week in Texas and Veronica filled him in on things at home as they made their way through a lot of the food.

“This might be the best dinner I have ever had,” Logan announced.

“That’s sweet, but doubtful,” Veronica said as she leaned back and raised both of her feet on to his lap.

“I’ve had food cooked by wonderful chefs all over the world, that is true, but no one has ever made me a meal with so much love in it,” he leaned over to kiss her.

“That is almost as cheesy as your grilled cheese, but I’m not gonna lie, it is kind of working for me,” she kissed him deeper.

“I can do the dishes, since you cooked,” he kissed her again.

“I want to just leave it all and drag you back to bed,” she kissed him again.

“Pony would love that,” Logan laughed.

“True, ok, you clean up and I will take her for a walk,” Veronica reasoned.

When Veronica returned, the dog took to her bed with a flop and Logan was whistling while he worked in the kitchen, so she headed to the bedroom and turned down the bed before slipping in to something very slinky.

“All done…” Logan trailed off as Veronica turned around from her spot at the dresser where she was running her fingers through her hair, “wow!”

“Good wow?” she moved towards him.

“Great wow,” he found her bare side between the black lace boy shorts and the camisole she was wearing.

“Dinner isn’t the only part of Valentine’s Day that deserved a do over,” she smiled as Logan’s talented fingers crept under the lace and teased along her ass.

“You never owe me sex, you know that right?” his words were rational, but his eyes were flooded with lust, his tongue darting out to moisten his bottom lip.

“Oh trust me, it is never a chore,” she reached for his belt and helped him even the wardrobe playing field.

When he was down to his boxers and Veronica had explored his bare skin with fingers and tongue, he scooped her up and carried her to the waiting bed.

“New sheets?” he looked past her body to the seafoam green soft cotton.

“And pillows,” she nodded.

“Ooooo, soft,” he scooted them up to lay their heads on the new pillows, turned towards each other with silly grins.

“You like them?” she traced a finger along his eye brow.

“I like you,” he turned and kissed the finger.

“I like you too,” she slid her leg up and pressed her knee against the evidence of how much he liked her.

“God, Veronica,” he breathed out the words as he pulled her closer and kissed her hard.

Veronica surrendered to the kiss and her initial plan to make this last as long as possible. She brought her legs up around his waist, used her toes to push his boxers out of the way and pulled him flush down on top of her.

“I want you on top of me, all of you, here with me,” she said against his neck as she nibbled there.

“There is genuinely nowhere in the world I would rather be,” he shifted his hips and slid into her easily, stopping to just feel her around him, under him.

When Logan did begin to move it was slow and deep and so satisfying, Veronica purred.

“Do that again and Pony will be in here looking for a cat,” Logan teased but made the same move to get her to purr again.

“Feels so good,” Veronica didn’t even try to defend her mewling.

Their bodies slipped against each other with ease as they warmed and soon Veronica was right on the edge, she arched her back to try to get Logan even closer and he took the hint, reaching between them to touch her exactly right.

The noise she made next sounded less house cat and more bobcat and Logan smiled as he tried not to join her just yet, moving slowly and steadily as she caught her breath.

“Jesus, that was good,” Veronica pushed her hair back trying to cool off for a second.

Logan just smirked and she kissed him to wipe it off his face.

When they were both suitably satiated, Veronica darted out of the bedroom, naked and returned with a plate of cookies.

“That wasn’t dessert?” Logan waggled his eyebrows.

“Snickerdoodles, I made them with Wallace and remembered you wanted some. These are fresh today,” she offered him the plate before taking one herself.

“I could smell them when I came in, the house smelled so good, so homey and welcoming,” he reached for a second cookie.

“I want that kind of home. I know our jobs don’t always make us the Cleavers or anything, but when we can I want this kind of home. And if we have a kid I want this for them. I don’t want them to grow up like we did,” Veronica was sitting cross-legged next to a prone Logan and he reached out and laid a big warm hand on her knee.

“We got this. Your dad notwithstanding, we were taught how not to parent by the masters,” he rubbed his thumb back and forth against her skin and it made her both content and aroused, which pretty much summed up how she felt with Logan these days.

TBC…


	5. March -- In Like a Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has a bit of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer -- I am not a doctor of any kind. I didn't even play one on TV. The medical info in this chapter is the result of some basic internet research and not at all based in any sort of actual experience or you know, science.

“Incoming call, Keith,” the car spoke to Logan as he drove home from work one surprisingly warm March day.

Logan hit the button for the wireless phone system in the BMW and before he could say anything, he heard sirens, commotion and his pulse sped up.

“Keith?” he asked quickly.

“She’s fine,” Keith began and in the background Logan could hear Veronica say “I’m fine” as if to validate her father’s words.

“What happened?” Logan was not as frantic as he might have been if he hadn’t heard her voice.

“There was an incident, Veronica was shot in the shoulder, she is fine,” he reiterated, and Logan heard his wife again “I am really fine.”

“Shot?” Logan was so confused, “how?”

“We’ll explain everything, can you meet us at the hospital?”

Logan looked up at the mile marker he just passed.

“Yes, I am actually almost there,” he signaled for the next exit.

“Good, see you soon, son, don’t speed she’s…”

“…fine, yeah, I heard,” he smiled and disconnected the call to make the right off the exit.

One hour earlier

“It is so warm, let’s sit outside, yes?” Veronica asked as she sipped her giant iced coffee.

“Don’t forget your scone, Veronica,” a young woman behind the counter called.

“Thanks, Rachel,” Veronica smiled and grabbed the paper bag holding her celebratory baked good.

“Sure, pick a table, I’ll be right out,” Keith agreed as he waited for his coffee to be finished.

Veronica enjoyed the outdoor crowd, a woman with a baby stroller, an older man with his dog, everyone smiling at the warm March sun. She picked a table near the corner where she and Keith could talk work without disturbing the other folks just enjoying their late afternoon.

“This is enough coffee for 3 people,” Keith grumbled as he held his Venti Americano.

“You are getting old dad, that is my minimum for functionality,” Veronica grinned.

“I thought that scone was for both of us,” Keith eyed the half-eaten treat.

Veronica nudged it slightly towards the middle of the table. Keith just smiled and pushed it back towards her.

“Congratulations on a job well done,” Veronica held her coffee aloft and Keith tapped his cup to hers.

Earlier that day Veronica had testified in court on a case they had started working on before the holidays. 

“It was a team effort,” Keith smiled proudly.

“And a nice pay day,” Veronica noted.

“Remember when I would score a good gig and we’d get steaks? That was before you married a millionaire, but it was always special.”

“I am sure we can talk Logan in to steaks on the grill later, he loves that damned grill, sometimes I think he loves it more than me,” she frowned.

“Unlikely, that boy loves you more than I have ever seen in my oh so many years.”

Veronica blushed, but couldn’t help the big smile that broke out on her face, “he does, doesn’t he?”

Keith nodded and reached down to grab the files Veronica had convinced him they could review at Starbucks and they settled in to do a little work.

Veronica noticed the guy go in the front door, he was wearing a pretty big coat for such a warm day and it caught her eye. She saw him reach for the gun and aim it at Rachel, the barista Veronica liked so much. She got her cell phone out and whispered to her dad, “gun,” as she nodded to the window behind him.

Keith stood and Veronica shot him a glare, he was better much better since his car accident a couple years ago, but he still limped and his reflexes were not 100%. She showed him the phone as she unlocked it to call 911. Just then, all hell broke loose.

A woman in the coffee shop screamed, another man with a gun rushed at the man who was yelling at Rachel and he turned around waving the gun at the crowd in the coffee shop. The dog outside caught on to the commotion and leapt up against the window which drew the gunman’s attention and the other man rushed at him, 2 guns in a struggle. The original gunman shot the man who tried to disarm him, turned in a flash and shot Rachel and when the woman with the baby stood up and screamed, he turned back to the window.

In a flash Veronica lunged at the woman and pushed her over sending her and the carriage holding her baby out of the way as a bullet came through the window and struck Veronica. The manager behind the counter hit the gunman with a broom and knocked the gun from his hands, Keith jumped up as the sirens came closer, he saw Veronica was conscious, so he helped subdue the scene.

The whole thing took 90 seconds or less and when the police and ambulance arrived it was a circus. Keith moved back out to help Veronica sit up, blood soaked her white blouse.

“You alright?” he crouched down.

“Yes,” she nodded as a paramedic approached.

He helped her up on to a stretcher and they assessed her injuries. Veronica could hear the other paramedics loading Rachel and the other man who Veronica heard was an off-duty cop in to one ambulance and she and Keith were going in to the other.

“Are you hurt?” she asked her dad.

“Just some glass,” he showed her a few cuts on his hands and face.

Veronica nodded and relaxed back in to the ambulance.

“No drugs,” she said to the paramedic who was assembling an IV.

“OK, just some fluids then” he said with a nod, “we aren’t far from the hospital, we’ll just get your vitals and clean these smaller wounds.”

“Did you lose consciousness when you hit the ground?” he asked.

“No, I landed on my arm, I didn’t hit my head,” Veronica confirmed and answered some additional questions as Keith called Logan.

When they got to the hospital the ER was busy with the other victims and those only hit with glass like her dad that needed to be cleaned up and evaluated. The paramedics wheeled her to a curtained area. A couple of nurses taking over right away.

The nurses were speaking to each other quickly, assessing Veronica and considering their next steps. Logan arrived just as a nurse asked, “Could you be pregnant?”

“Yes,” Veronica said as she met Logan’s eyes and smiled, “I could be pregnant.”

“OK, you are stable, your vitals are good. Let’s get a saline IV started and get a urine sample, OK?” the nurse patted her good shoulder.

Veronica nodded and Logan made his way to the head of the bed.

“You OK?” he asked as he kissed her gently.

“Fine,” she assured him.

“What happened? Did something go wrong at court?” Logan had no idea what part of Veronica’s day would have involved a gun fight.

“No, this has nothing to do with a case. Just, wrong place, wrong time,” she tried to shrug but it hurt like hell.

“You should get that tattooed somewhere,” he frowned.

“We were at Starbucks, guy with a gun, disgruntled employee or boyfriend maybe,” Keith explained.

Logan’s eyes went wide, “are you OK, Keith?”

“Yeah, just caught a little glass, they cleaned me up in the ambulance.”

“Thank god,” Logan shook his head, unsure if he was relieved it wasn’t work-related or saddened by the state of the world.

The nurse returned and looked at the 2 men.

“These 2?” she asked Veronica.

“Husband. Father,” Veronica pointed out her men.

“Do you guys mind stepping out for just a minute, not a ton of privacy here in the ER,” she held up the urine cup.

“Yeah, we’ll be right outside,” Logan held the curtain for Keith and followed him out.

Veronica had had enough coffee at Starbucks that the urine sample was no problem.

“We’ll rush this, a doctor will be with you soon. Do you need anything?”

“No, I am OK.”

The nurse left, and Logan and Keith were back instantly.

“Pregnant?” Keith raised his eyebrows.

“Could be, we’ve been trying,” Veronica admitted, “since Christmas.”

“I had no idea,” Keith smiled.

“I try not to tell you about our sex life,” Veronica smirked, and Logan rolled his eyes.

Veronica winced then and Logan’s frown returned.

“You need drugs,” Logan went to get the nurse.

“Can’t until we know,” she flicked her eyes at her stomach.

“Right,” he sighed, “is it terrible?”

“Well, I was shot,” she snarked.

“Right.”

“Can someone find out what happened to Rachel?” Veronica looked at her father.

“Yeah, I am sure Marcia is here somewhere, I’ll find out.”

Keith passed a young man as he left the cubicle.

“Miss Mars?” the young man asked, and Veronica corrected him, “Mrs. Echolls. Mars is my professional name.”

“Sorry, hello Mrs. Echolls. I’m Doctor Davis. Mr. Echolls?” he asked pointing to Logan who had his name displayed on his uniform.

“Good guess,” Veronica smiled.

“Do you want your husband here for your assessment?” he asked causally.

“Yes,” Veronica assured him.

“OK. According to the paramedics and the nurses you had a clean in and out gunshot to your left shoulder, cleaned in the ambulance with blood loss under control. No loss of consciousness, several minor abrasions also cleaned and dressed and we are waiting on a pregnancy test.”

“Yes,” Veronica nodded as the doctor checked her vitals and looked at her pupils and uncovered her wound.

“I imagine this hurt,” he asked.

“Yeah,” Veronica felt her body tense as he uncovered the wound to the air.

A nurse appeared, looked at Logan and then at Veronica.

“He can stay,” Veronica said anxiously.

“Congratulations,” the nurse smiled, “you are pregnant.”

Veronica beamed and a tear that started from the pain of her injury slid down joined by tears of happiness. She looked past the nurse to see Logan had a suspiciously glassy look going on himself.

“OK, so that limits a couple things. No CT scans for you, but I don’t think you need one. No head trauma and this wound looks very clean, we can do an ultrasound and see if there are any bullet fragments, but I am OK with no CT. Also means no narcotics, that will make the next couple of days a lot harder, but we can make do. We’ll do the stitches with some topical lidocaine, which is very safe, and you can take acetaminophen – there is no evidence of any fetal complications from that and it will take the edge off,” the doctor explained.

“I would recommend that once we are done here, we get you up to OB for a full exam up there and make sure everything is OK.”

The doctor made notes on Veronica’s chart while the nurses set up for the stitches.

“You want me to stay?” Logan asked quietly.

Veronica nodded and held out her hand. Logan took it in both of his and a nurse pushed a chair in his direction. The stitches were painful and arduous, but the doctor assured her the scarring would be minimal.

“I’ll call up to OB and see if they have a bed for you,” one of the nurses patted Logan on the shoulder as she left them alone for a second.

“You OK?” he asked as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

She just nodded.

“It’s been a bit of a day,” she admitted,

“Can I come in?” Keith asked through the curtain.

“Yeah. Come on in,” Veronica called anxious for news on the other victims.

“Nurse told me you were a trooper,” Keith smiled at his daughter.

“I know you are much too young, but how do you feel about being a grandpa?” Veronica smiled, fresh tears overtaking her.

“You know, that nurse gave me a sly little smile when she told me I could come back in. I thought she was flirting with me….”

“Ewwww, she’s younger than I am,” Veronica shuddered.

“Just a joke, kiddo. Grandpa, huh? I think I can handle it,” he smiled widely, “you really OK?” he asked as he kissed Veronica’s forehead.

“All stitched up and waiting to go up to OB and check this all out,” she moved her hands around her abdomen randomly.

“And, how are you?” Keith looked across the bed at Logan.

“I am all good,” Logan chuckled.

“OK, Mrs. Echolls, let’s get you up to OB,” a nurse and an orderly appeared and Logan collected Veronica’s things and prepared to follow.

“Oh, Dad, what did you find out?” Veronica realized she never asked.

“Rachel is going to be fine, like you she had a clean in and out. The off-duty cop is in surgery, but they think he will make it too. Everyone else just had minor lacerations from the glass.”

“Oh good, thank you,” Veronica held out her hand and squeezed her dad’s as they began to wheel her away.

***555***

“So, anything interesting going on?” Doctor Gloria Lipton walked through the door of the private room Veronica was settling in to.

“Doctor Lipton, I didn’t know they called you?” Veronica greeted her gynecologist with a smile.

“I was here delivering a baby and when they ran your records, they paged me, happy to jump in and help out. I read Dr. Davis’ notes on your injury. Are you doing OK?”

“I’m fine, just really want to make sure the baby is OK,” Veronica was tired and in pain, but equally excited.

“Then let’s get started. I am assuming this handsome man standing quietly beside you is your husband?” the older woman smiled at Veronica.

“Yes, sorry. Dr. Lipton this is Logan, Logan, Dr. Lipton,” Veronica introduced.

“Pleased to meet you,” Logan smiled.

“Likewise. Veronica, I know you had stopped using your birth control, so this is not a shock, right?”

“Yes, we’ve been trying since Christmas. My last period was mid-February and I was a few days late this month. I was considering picking up a home test on the way home before all hell broke loose today,” Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Well, the stick test shows your levels around 5 weeks, which means we may not be able to see an embryo just yet, but we can definitely look around and make sure you are ready for the embryo. I am going to start with a normal exam and then I am going to use an internal ultrasound, have you ever had one of those before?”

“Yeah,” Veronica nodded, “had a cyst in law school.”

“OK, so you know what to expect, it won’t hurt, but it is a bit awkward.”

Veronica just nodded again and looked over at Logan.

“Are you doing the math?” she laughed.

“Five weeks,” he waggled his eyebrows.

“Our make-up Valentine’s Day,” she smiled, “maybe. We had a lot of sex that week though, you had been gone for a week.”

Dr. Lipton chuckled as she saw Logan blush while she arranged Veronica’s feet in the stirrups. She went about her business and the room was quiet as she worked. Finally, she started the ultrasound and turned on the monitor, at first it was only turned towards her, but after a few minutes she turned the screen.

“It doesn’t look like much yet, but this,” she traced the outline of circle, “is the gestational sac. This is where the embryo will grow, it is there now, but too small to pick up just yet. The sac looks good, no sign of trauma from your fall,” the doctor traced the full outline as far as the screen allowed.

“You look good, Veronica, but you should rest for the next few days and if you have any spotting at all call my office immediately. These early days of pregnancy are tenuous in normal circumstances. I am not trying to scare you, just keep an eye on things. Make an appointment to come to the office in 2 weeks and we should be able to see the little bean and maybe even hear a heartbeat.”

“Thanks, Dr. Lipton,” Veronica nodded.

“You’ll make sure she rests?” she looked at Logan.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he nodded.

“I like him,” Dr. Lipton winked at Veronica.

***555***

“Must bathe,” Veronica said groggily as she woke up in Logan’s car in front of their house.

“OK,” Logan laughed, “we can make that happen. Food first?”

“Yes, food,” Veronica perked up, “so hungry.”

“I’ll heat up the leftovers from last night, will only take a few minutes,” he said as he carried her purse and the bag of her tattered clothes as he opened the door for her.

Veronica shuffled in looking smaller than normal in the hospital scrubs they sent her home in. He settled her on the couch and threw the leftovers in the microwave before returning to her with a tall glass of water and 2 Tylenol.

“Take these now so you can sleep after the bath,” Logan dropped the 2 capsules in her hand.

“Thanks,” she yawned, it was well past 10:00 pm and the excitement of the day had drained her.

Logan dished out the pasta on 2 plates and grabbed some bread from the breadbox and joined her on the couch. Veronica was able to eat with her one good arm and the warm comforting pasta made her purr with satisfaction.

When the food was gone, Logan quickly loaded the dishwasher and helped Veronica back to the bathroom. The giant bathtub in the master bath was one of the many reasons they fell in love with this house and Logan was happy for it tonight as a shower would be tricky with Veronica’s wound and how tired she was. He filled the tub with warm water, not too hot for the newly pregnant – he might have been doing some reading.

Veronica got the scrub pants off and was sitting on the edge of the tub looking pathetic with the shirt still on.

“Cut it off, I can’t possibly lift this arm,” she whined.

Logan smiled at her and slipped her arm out of the sling, kissing her temple as he bent over her. He lifted her good arm and got the scrub top off that arm over her head and slid it off her injured arm without lifting it or cutting it.

“We can save this,” he said as he tossed it in the pile of discarded clothes.

At her quizzical look he grinned.

“You’re the difficult patient and I am the very kind nurse?” she pondered.

“Something like that,” he kissed her lips this time and she reached up with her good hand to keep him right there for a second.

Logan shifted so he was kneeling beside her and could kiss her more thoroughly.

“I am so glad you are OK,” he said against her lips.

“I’m so glad you didn’t drive off the road getting to me,” she smiled into the next kiss.

“Thank you for yelling in to your dad’s phone, it definitely helped.”

Logan turned and added bubbles to the water. When he turned back her bra was on the floor with the rest of her clothes.

“How’d you do that?”

“Front closure,” she smiled.

“You are supposed to let me help you with things.”

“You just enjoy removing my bra,” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Guilty,” he stood and offered her a hand to get in to the tub, she sank as deep as she could without getting her dressings wet.

“So good. Join me?” she looked up at him.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

Logan stripped off his clothes quickly and hopped in behind her, cradling her body between his legs and sliding his hands around to her stomach.

“There’s a baby in there,” he whispered in her ear.

“That’s the rumor, looked like a jellyfish to me,” she leaned back against his chest and tilted her head up to smile at him.

“Were you really going to buy a test tonight?”

“Yep, I was going to buy it tonight and take it with you tomorrow morning.”

“Have you been sick at all? I haven’t noticed.”

“No, I’ve felt fine. A little tired maybe, but nothing crazy.”

“I love you so much, this is so nuts, we’re having a baby.”

“Think we’ll be any good at it?”

“Little late for that question, but yeah, I think we can do this. I never would have agreed. I never would have had sex with you without birth control, if I thought we couldn’t. I wouldn’t put a child through that.”

“I was worried you would freak out after I was actually pregnant.”

“I’m sure I will freak out a dozen times or so over the next 9 months, but that is pretty normal. I have thought about this a lot Veronica, since I decided to ask you to marry me. This is what grown up people do, this is how life is supposed to go.”

“I’ll try not to get shot again, that isn’t normal.”

“Nowadays? Pretty normal,” he frowned.

“Fair point.”

“Neither of us has the most normal job, but that’s what life gave us and now it has given us this,” Logan gently shifted so he could kiss her again.

When Veronica was clean and her skin pruned Logan helped her out of the tub and patted her dry tenderly.

“You want pajamas?” he asked.

“Too much work. Bed now, please,” she smiled and held out her hand.

Logan turned off the lights and turned down the bed. Veronica stood there naked and puzzled.

“What?” Logan asked.

“I can’t sleep on my normal side,” she moved to his side of the bed.

“Oh yeah, no problem, we’ll swap,” Logan crawled across the bed to her side and patted the open space for her.

“Thanks,” her eyes filled with tears.

“What? Don’t cry,” Logan scrambled to half sit up, his naked body twisting in a weird way that also made Veronica laugh while she cried.

“I’m a mess,” she sniffled and sat on the bed, flinging her legs up next to his.

“You have had a very stressful day. Lay yourself down here and let me hold you,” Logan pushed her hair back, it had curled from the warmth of the bath.

Veronica laid on her good side and Logan curled around her, careful to avoid her injury, his hand finding its new favorite spot low on her abdomen and they were soon both fast asleep.

TBC…


	6. April Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absence makes the heart grow fonder....

April

After the drama that resulted in Veronica and Logan finding out they were pregnant, things quieted down considerably. They explained to Keith that they didn’t want anyone else to know yet and miraculously Veronica continued to avoid the dreaded morning sickness. 

The hardest challenge she faced in keeping her happy news under wraps was the night everyone went out to celebrate Wallace’s girlfriend getting an important fellowship at the hospital. It was a night of great food and many many drinks.

At first Veronica had tried to pretend to drink the wine Mac poured her from the many bottles going around the table and finally she just switched over to water. Mac looked at her a little funny but didn’t push the issue.

A few days after that dinner Logan came home from work with a sour look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Veronica arched an eyebrow at him.

“I have to go to Florida.”

“Have an urge to get mauled by an alligator?” she grinned.

“I’ve been asked to run a 2-week session at Pensacola,” he frowned.

“Is it on bed making? Please tell me it is on bedmaking?” Veronica teased as she poured him a cup of tea from the pot she was enjoying.

“Ooooh, I know, maximizing your uniform for extreme sexiness. You would be good at that,” she batted her eyes at him.

“Very funny,” he pouted overdramatically.

“It’s 2 weeks?” she clarified.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“That’s not terrible and despite my teasing it sounds kind of impressive. You, Logan Echolls, have been chosen as a role model for the next batch of Naval Aviators,” she had lost the snark by the end and her eyes held genuine pride.

“It is kind of a big deal, it could help me get promoted,” he shrugged.

“So why the long face, handsome?”

“I don’t want to leave you alone. It is still pretty early and what if something goes wrong with the you know, thing,” he pointed at her stomach.

They had had a long talk about not calling it a baby yet. They knew in their heart it was their baby and if anything happened now it would be devastating, but they didn’t say the word out loud.

“We need a better term than thing,” Veronica wrinkled her nose.

“You shot down my other suggestion.”

“Love nugget was not a viable option,” she sipped her tea.

“Says you,” he winked, and she was delighted by him.

“Back to the original issue, 2 weeks is nothing and we just saw Doctor Lipton and you saw Gus. I’m going to call it Gus by the way. Everything is fine,” she reached over and held his hand in hers and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.

“Yeah, I mean I guess better now than later.”

“When do you leave?”

“Sunday night, late.”

“OK, let’s have a date night on Saturday, anything you want. Except sushi. I have no problem watching others drink when I can’t, but if I had to watch you eat sushi and not be able to have some,” she actually growled.

“Got it, no raw fish. You sure you are OK with this?”

“Of course, we work, we have weird jobs at that. We have to learn how to manage that and have this kid. Granted right now I am in sole possession of Gus…”

“Where did Gus come from?” he interjected.

“No idea,” she admitted.

“You don’t want to actually name it Gus, do you?” he puzzled.

“No, probably not. Although after calling it Gus for 9 months I may grow attached to it,” she conceded with a sly smile.

***555***

Logan’s desired date night included a top rate French meal, a walk on the beach and some very satisfying sex.

“That chicken was so good,” Veronica said lazily as she drew little hearts on Logan’s bare chest.

“After THAT you are waxing poetic about the chicken?” he sighed.

“Well, THAT is always good, the chicken was better than any chicken I have ever had in my life and I have had a lot of chicken.”

Logan laughed at her logic and kissed her head.

“I’m glad you liked dinner. I know it was super fancy, but I am going to be eating in mess halls for 2 weeks.”

“I’ll probably be eating cereal and grilled cheese without you here.”

“Promise me you will consider a fruit and or a vegetable, for Gus’ sake,” he looked worried when she glanced up at his face.

“I’ll take care of Gus while you are gone, I promise.”

“I know you will,” he curled his body around hers and drifted off to sleep.

***555***

It was a different feeling for Veronica, having Logan away but not flying, not in danger. She didn’t mind having a couple weeks to herself. She cleaned out her closet and did some organizing in the kitchen. She spent some quality time with her Dad and Gail and took Pony to the vet. Just normal things, nothing special. Logan called every night around 10 Pacific as he got back to his room after dinner.

He sounded excited about the class he was teaching and while he made fun of the young pilots, she could tell he was proud of them and the program he had gone through himself years ago.

“They are so green,” he laughed, “they have no idea what they are in for.”

“You were that naïve once,” Veronica pointed out.

“Yeah, and I had no idea what I was in for,” he laughed.

“I’m proud of you Logan,” she said it quietly.

Even after all this time, getting married and now looking at parenthood, Veronica still found it easier to say the really emotional things in secret.

“Thanks,” he said just as quietly.

“Oh, by the way, I am going to go over to Mac’s tomorrow night, girl bonding you know,” Veronica chuckled.

“OK, text me before you go to bed?”

“Yeah, definitely, I’ll probably sleep there, so don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

“I’m not worried, well any more than I am normally worried about you.”

“There is no reason to worry,” she argued.

“You got shot getting coffee with your dad,” he reminded her.

“Well, yeah, but that was a fluke.”

“I think you might be a fluke magnet.”

“Ewww and I am fine. I ate the rest of the ice cream after a very healthy dinner of chicken, cous cous and broccoli. I had a nice shower and now I am curled up in this big bed wishing you were here.”

“And what are you wearing in the big bed all alone?” Logan asked, his voice dropping to his nighttime voice.

“Your very soft tee shirt from Bermuda, the one with the turtle on it.”

“Remember when we saw the turtles?” Logan’s voice perked back up.

“Yep, one of the many highlights of that trip.”

“We should go on a trip, a babymoon…”

“That is not a thing,” she laughed.

“It is totally a thing, I read about it in one of the pregnancy books.”

“Which one?”

“The blue one.”

“The one with the pink high heels on the cover. I don’t think that is any sort of scientific tome,” she cackled.

“Well, it said it is a good idea for expecting parents to get away before the last trimester when things start to get harder and more stressful. So, I am going to put in for some leave, maybe late June?”

“Sure, I’ll go on a babymoon with you, Sailor. Where do you want to go?”

“I’ll handle it, just put it on your calendar.”

***555***

Veronica was happy to spend some time with Mac, she loved that Mac and Logan got along well, but it was always a group thing when they got together, or it was work. Veronica had no idea what Mac’s personal life was like these days and she had a plan to ply her with homemade vegan brownies.

Veronica had failed to remember that their Girls’ Night In always involved a very expensive bottle of wine that Mac always bought for the occasion.

“Hey lady,” Mac opened the door to her super mod condo and welcome Veronica, her small overnight bag and the Tupperware container of treats.

“Hello,” Veronica grinned as she made herself at home, stowing her bag in the guest room.

“I made veggie chili and even bought cheese for you. There’s chips and salsa and Skinny Pop for movie time later. Want a glass of wine?”

Veronica looked slightly like a deer in headlights.

“It’s not a trick question,” Mac laughed as she poured herself one.

“I wanted very much for tonight to be all about catching up with you and your life,” Veronica sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead.

“OK,” Mac looked confused.

“I’m pregnant,” Veronica admitted.

In a crowd earlier in the month it was easy to cover up the not drinking thing, but one on one there was no way without twisting some elaborate lie and Veronica didn’t want to lie, she was just hoping to omit for a few more weeks.

“Oh my god,” Mac’s eyes went wide.

“I know, we’re nuts right?”

Mac came around the kitchen island and in an unusual show of affection hugged Veronica.

“This is good, right? You want this? Both of you?”

“Yes, yes, we were trying since Christmas.”

“Wow, Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars are going to be parents,” Mac stepped out of the hug and wore her trademark smirky smile that Veronica fell in love with all those years ago.

“The next Neptune High Reunion will be a lot more fun,” Veronica laughed.

“I’m so happy for you,” Mac said sincerely, “sparkling water?” she offered in place of the wine.

“Sure, thanks. I really do want to hear about you, my friend. Are you still seeing that guy from Valentine’s Day?”

“Evan. Yeah, we‘ve been getting pretty close actually.”

The women took their drinks to the couch where Veronica curled n one corner and Mac the other.

“He’s smart and kind, you know, just a normal guy.”

“I don’t really do normal guys all that well, but I hear they are great.”

“You had a normal guy once.”

“And look how that turned out for the normal guy,” Veronica frowned.

“Wallace talked to Piz the other day,” Mac sipped her wine.

“Yeah?”

“He’s fine. Still at NPR. Still single. He asked about you,” Mac gossiped.

“He knows Logan & I got married, right?”

“Yeah, but I think he is holding out hope you will come to your senses.”

“If Piz knew me at all, he would know this is me at my senses and that beige trench coat wearing robot he lived with in New York was not at all me,” Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, he wanted you, but not you you, not the you that is, you know, you.”

“I’m glad I skipped the wine, I might not have followed that,” Veronica grinned. “I hope he is happy, I never meant him any pain.”

“I know that. Wallace knows that and at the end of the day Piz knows that. So, anyway, back to my guy….”

“Right, this is about you,” Veronica agreed.

“He wants to meet my parents,” Mac said nervously.

“Have you told him?” Veronica alluded to the switched at birth thing Mac had going on.

“No, and I don’t plan to until after the dinner we have scheduled for next weekend.”

“Probably for the best, he’ll be nervous enough to meet them as is,” Veronica nodded.

“He’s good with people, he’s already researched some thing I mentioned Ryan likes so they’ll have something to talk about.”

“That’s cool, how’s the sex?” Veronica leaned in.

“Oh Veronica, not everyone talks about sex as easily as you and Logan.”

“So, it’s good?” Veronica teased.

Mac just nodded with a blush.

“Excellent. I want all my friends having great sex.”

“Are you missing Logan?”

“I miss the sex,” Veronica pointed a finger gun at Mac.

“Har har.”

“Pony misses him, she lopes around the house looking for him and comes back to me with the saddest look ever,” Veronica pouted.

“Sorry you couldn’t bring her with you,” Mac said referencing her condo’s strict no pet policy.

“Oh no problem, my dad was feeling lonely with Gail in Chicago this weekend, so he was happy to have her.”

“Is Logan having a good time in Florida?”

“Well, as much as I tease him, he is not at Disney World, but I think he is enjoying the challenge. This is apparently a bit of an honor to get to do this, so he is proud of himself and it is kind of adorable.”

“And he’s happy about the baby?” Mac asked cautiously.

“Yeah, I think he is and so far he isn’t freaking out too much, which keeps me from freaking out too much.”

“He’s going to be ridiculous with a baby,” Mac squeed a little.

“Right? A tiny baby head cradled in his giant hand?”

“OK, we have to stop this right now before I think I want a baby. I have the first three Bourne movies queued up,” Mac reached for the remote.

***555***  
“How was your night with Mac?” Logan asked Saturday night over Facetime.

“So, here’s the thing,” Veronica chewed on a nail, “I might have accidently on purpose told her about Gus,” Veronica scrunched up her face.

“Oh, Thank God,” Logan let out a deep breath that ended in a rough chuckle.

“What?”

“I told Dino,” Logan admitted, and Veronica laughed.

“For 2 very private people we are not very good at keeping a secret.”

“Well, this is good news, not really something to cover up, right?”

“Yeah, it’s really good news. So, how did you end up telling Dino?”

“I apparently look like a ‘giant goofball’,” Logan used air quotes, “with a perma-grin.”

“You do look extra goofy,” Veronica examined the screen of her tablet.

“And how did you spill to Mac?”

“She offered me wine. It was just the two of us, I froze.”

“Was she excited?”

“As excited as Mac gets. She’s happy for us though.”

“Only 6 more days and I am back home.”

“Six long days,” Veronica sighed and flopped down on the bed.

“We should have a party,” Logan said suddenly.

“You’ve only been gone 2 weeks, buddy, no one else has missed you much. Well, except Pony, she is forlorn.”

“I mean to tell people about the baby. Now that Mac knows, we have to tell Wallace and I’ve told someone who isn’t Dick and I actually feel kind of bad about that.”

“OK, but after my next appointment at the end of the month. I want to officially be in the 2nd trimester.”

“Yeah, of course. I have the perfect idea, leave it to me.”

“All yours, all party planning for the rest of our marriage, all yours,” she grinned.

TBC…


	7. May Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now everyone knows about the baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the lovely notes on this story, I know it is a little on the sweet side, but I like my Logan and Veronica happy.

May Flowers

Veronica stood at the tideline, the cool water sluicing over her bare feet, staring at the horizon.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Logan approached and handed her a glass of sparkling water.

“I am trying to figure out how you managed to pull off a totally chill, completely elegant beach party that makes every single one of our guests happy,” she squinted up at her husband.

“I am in tune to all of our friends and loved ones?” he arched an eyebrow.

“You’d never even met Lucy’s boyfriend,” Veronica nodded toward the guy playing frisbee with Wallace.

“I’ve been to a lot of parties,” Logan shrugged, his hands in the pockets of his salmon-colored shorts.

“I’m sorry I doubted you,” Veronica ran a hand along his lower back and tugged him close enough to kiss.

“Should we spill our news,” he took a hand out of his pocket and offered it to her.

“No time like the present,” she twined her fingers in his and walked up the sand.

Two Weeks Earlier

“A beach party?” Veronica wrinkled her nose as she cooked breakfast.

“Yes, casual, relaxed…”

“I don’t think everyone loves the beach as much as you do,” she said kindly.

“It will be a party for everyone, I promise.”

“OK, I said you were in charge of party planning,” she shrugged in acquiescence.

“That was frighteningly easy,” Logan’s voice was cautious.

“I am trying something new,” she turned off the burner and divided the eggs on to 2 plates before grabbing the toast.

“Oh?” he took his plate and pushed a glass of juice her way.

“Having a baby comes with a massive loss of control. No matter how much planning and reading and organizing I do, this kid is going to face things I cannot control, and it terrifies me,” she sat opposite Logan and ran her bare foot along his calf.

Logan just nodded, not wanting to interrupt her flow.

“I am handing some things over at work already, since Dad and Mac both know already, and I am handing some things over to you, this party and the laundry…”

“The laundry?” he narrowed his eyes.

“Thought I could slip that in,” she grinned.

“I’ll gladly get the laundry done,” he grinned back.

“Note, he did not say he would do the laundry,” Veronica said out loud and Logan’s grin grew.

“I know this is hard for you and the fact that you are talking about it, fills me with glee, so whatever you need, seriously.”

“I need you to tolerate my multiple neurosis,” she speared a cube of melon from the shared bowl between them.

“You tolerate mine,” he said seriously.

***555***  
As they walked up the beach Veronica took in the full scene, there were surf boards planted in the sand, a volleyball net set up, frisbees and a soccer ball scattered outside of the huge shaded tent with billowing sheer curtains and a floor for the guests who weren’t keen on sand between their toes. There were chaises and couches, tables set up with food and drink.

All their friends: Dick, Wallace & Erica, Mac & Evan, Keith & Gail, Gail’s daughter Lucy and her boyfriend, Susan & Lindsey, Dino from the base and his girlfriend Izzy and Cliff all gathered for this impromptu party the 2nd Saturday in May.

The weather was exceptional, even for Southern California, and Veronica’s blue sundress shifted in the breeze as they called everyone together.

“Thanks for coming everyone, we’ll get you all back to your games and conversation, but Veronica and I just wanted to share some good news,” Logan began.

“I knew it,” Dick pumped a fist.

Veronica looked at Dick funny.

“I think it’s great, Ronnie, you deserve it.”

Veronica looked more confused.

“They look great,” Dick continued.

“Huh?” Veronica finally verbalized her confusion as Logan blanched.

“We’re having a baby,” he blurted out before Dick could continue.

The group erupted in exclamations of congratulations and excitement, all except Dick, who looked baffled.

“I thought she got a boob job,” he said to Lucy’s boyfriend.

Hugs and handshakes, questions about due dates and names finally slowed and people did return to their food and fun.

“That was absolutely the way to do that,” Veronica bit in to a stuffed mushroom.

“Yeah, rip the band aid off,” Logan agreed with a wink.

“You are not comparing Gus to a band aid,” she put her hand protectively over her still flat stomach.

“Not at all, just the social norms of this kind of thing, and fyi, no gender reveal party,” he pointed his fork at her as he ate some macaroni salad.

“Sex not gender,” she corrected.

“Huh?”

“We may find out the baby’s sex, although not sold on that, but we won’t know Gus’ gender. Gender is a social construct, sex is a biological…”

“You knew what I meant,” Logan interrupted.

“I did,” she agreed, “and yes, no party with pink or blue doves in a box,” she shuddered.

“Dick thought we were announcing that you got a, um, boob job…”

“Is that what he was babbling on about? Yes, I would definitely throw a party for that,” she rolled her eyes.

“I told you they were bigger,” Logan led her to a couch.

“Should I be concerned Dick noticed?”

“I would be concerned if he didn’t,” Logan shrugged, and Veronica snorted out a laugh.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Lucy said as she sat across from Logan & Veronica.

“Of course, your mom is so glad you are home from Africa and with a handsome fellow doctor to boot,” Veronica nodded at the guy now just chatting with Wallace as Pony danced around them waiting for some of their food to fall on the ground.

“I’ve never been to a beach party like this, it’s amazing,” a waiter appeared with a tray of wine, beer and cocktails and Lucy took a glass of white wine.

“My husband has many talents,” Veronica said coyly, and Logan choked on his chicken.

***555***

There was cake, although not pink or blue, it was a simple white cake with silver decorations around the sides: a rattle, a block with letters on it, a rocking horse, a doll, a cradle.

After dessert everyone who wanted to headed for the water, Logan, Dick and even Wallace grabbed a board and Veronica, Erica and Mac just walked along the water’s edge.

Evan, Lucy and her boyfriend started a half-hearted but fun game of volleyball and Cliff, Keith and Gail stayed cool and dry under the tent.

As the sun set, the waitstaff returned with a fresh round of food, lighter than lunch and lit a fire.

“We have stuff for S’mores,” Logan announced and handed out sticks for toasting marshmallows.

Wallace came over and threw an arm around her shoulder.

“A baby?” he asked.

“A baby,” she confirmed.

“I’m happy for you, V.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he pulled her close and kissed the side of her head.

“Charred to your liking,” Logan presented her with a S’more.

“My hero,” she bit in to the gooey treat and moaned.

“OK, that is my cue to leave you two alone,” Wallace smirked.

“So good,” Veronica said as she devoured the treat and licked the marshmallow from her fingers.

Logan kissed her and the nutty burnt marshmallow made her sweeter than normal.

“Mmmmmm,” he licked his bottom lip when they separated.

“You did good, Logan. This party was perfect,” she looked around and saw her dad and Cliff debating the perfect S’more ratios and Dick and Lucy jockeying for the best spot in the fire to get the right toast on.

Mac and Evan were holding hands and Wallace and Erica were walking along the water, almost too far away to see now. Gail was cleaning up, which would not stand, but she was humming while she did it, happy to be helping.

“I love these people,” she leaned in to his side.

“And they love you and they will help you, we’ll all help you and when Gus gets here, and it isn’t all on you, they will all be here to support us,” he murmured against the side of her head.

***555***

It was midnight by the time the last person, Dick, left and Veronica was tired, but happy. She puttered around the house, changing out of her dress and setting some things back to rights. She couldn’t find her husband though.

“Logan!” she yelled.

“In here,” he replied from the room down the hall, the room they were going to turn in to a nursery.

Veronica walked in to the room, it was empty except for one small beautiful piece of furniture.

“What’s that?” she asked quietly.

“A present. For you,” he stood aside to reveal a gorgeous cradle.

“I’m a little big for a cradle,” she snarked.

“For Gus, of course, but today for you. Happy Mother’s Day,” he held out his hand.

She looked confused.

“It’s after midnight, right? It’s Mother’s Day.”

“I hadn’t even realized,” she shook her head.

“Hasn’t been a big holiday for either of us for some time, but now…. well, now we have something to celebrate.”

“This is gorgeous,” she finally looked at the cradle, the wood was a light pine, stars and a moon carved along both ends.

“I made it,” Logan admitted and she looked up shocked.

“Jeff, from the squadron, has a woodworking shop. He lives near the base. We’ve worked on it for a while…” Logan began to explain but was halted by Veronica throwing herself into his arms.

“I love you so much,” she said before she kissed him hungrily.

Logan reached down and lifted her easily, her legs wrapping around him easily. He walked them out of the room and he flipped off the overhead light before continuing to their bedroom. He reached blindly to pull down the covers all while still kissing his wife.

He laid her gently on the bed and stared down at her, flushed with desire.

“You feel OK?”

She nodded.

“You sure?”

“You have one bout of morning sickness mid-sex and he never forgets it,” she teased.

“Hard to forget your wife bolting off of you to go vomit.”

“I feel great,” she promised and tugged his belt loop to bring him closer.

“You look so fucking pretty,” he shook his head, “you’re always pretty, the prettiest person I have ever known, but now you look angelic.”

“I’m no angel,” she promised as she ran a bare foot along the length of him, visible beneath his shorts.

He made no move to undress, just took her foot in his hand and kissed the instep. He kissed up her calf to the back of her knee and heard her suck in a breath when he hit the spot on her inner thigh that made her tremble.

“Logan….” She drawled his name as her eyelids fluttered in time to her increasing heartbeat.

“No angel indeed,” he pointed out as he found the tee shirt she had on was the only thing she was wearing, he inhaled the smell of her, drowning already in want.

He did nothing for a moment, just had his face pressed to her thigh, his breath even and gentle skittered across the hottest part of her body.

“Mmmmore,” she stuttered and pressed herself closer to him, bumping her sex against his nose and making him laugh.

“Pushy,” he muttered but rewarded her with a long slow drag of his tongue across her wetness.

“Jesus,” Veronica exhaled a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding.

Logan was good in bed, there was never any doubt – from their first time as teenagers he had displayed an intuition when it came to her body that he claims is unique to her. He knows when to go slow and when to go fast, when to invest in foreplay and when to get right to the point. He has no trouble delaying his own gratification to make sure she is perfectly ready and even when he has been ready for a long time, he can keep himself in control as long as is necessary.

Right now he was leisurely building her up to what she knew was going to be a stunning orgasm and she arched her back to get more of him.

He knew exactly when to add his fingers into the equation and soon Veronica was shouting his name and God’s and a few words she rarely said out loud. Her breath was harsh in the otherwise quiet room and she had to put her hand to her chest to keep her heart from leaping right out.

“You OK?” Logan asked as he moved up her body, kissing her soft skin as he peeled the tee shirt from her with one hand as the other continued to touch her gently, to help her recover.

“Yeah,” she smiled and kissed him softly, scraped her nails through his hair.

“So, you liked the cradle?” he asked with a smirk.

“Yeah,” she laughed again.

He moved to roll them, so she could be on top and she stopped him.

“Like this, we won’t be able to do this for much longer,” she pulled him on top of her and spread her legs under him.

It was nearly dawn when they finally slept, curled around one another. And when they woke late on Sunday morning, Logan brought her breakfast in bed.

“Mother’s Day, huh?” she smiled as he slid back in to bed beside her.

“Yeah, I think Gus is going to allow us to revisit a bunch of things,” Logan said thoughtfully.

“I never wanted to do this. I never once thought about kids with anyone else,” she admitted.

Logan nodded.

“I couldn’t do this without you,” she confirmed.

“You could, but it wouldn’t be this much fun,” Logan smiled and kissed her.

She held his chin to keep his eyes on her.

“I am better with you. In every way,” she said seriously.

“Me too,” he smiled.

TBC…


	8. June Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Veronica talk babies and Logan has some news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot possibly apologize for the delay between posts. I have no excuse except laziness and writer's block, but I worked hard this week to get this out for Valentine's Day. It is not set on Valentine's but it is full of LoVey goodness. Hope you enjoy!

June Joy

“You have a bump,” Logan ran his hand over the tiny rise in Veronica’s bare stomach.

“Indeed, Gus has decided to make an appearance,” she laid her hand on top of his as they lounged in bed.

“It’s adorable,” Logan was grinning like a goof.

“Happy Father’s Day, I timed the bump just for you,” she puckered her lips and he kissed her.

“You’re the best,” he said sincerely.

“We have to get up and meet my Dad for brunch,” she said although she made no actual move to get up.

“And we have to finish packing,” Logan added.

“I’m all done, bathing suit, sundresses, sandals, easy,” she turned on her side and faced him, “I’m excited to go to Hawaii.”

“I didn’t realize you had never been,” he brushed her hair off her forehead.

“I was skeptical about this whole “babymoon” thing, but I do like the idea of you and me in a bungalow for a week.”

“I can’t believe I am saying this, but this is not just about a week of uninterrupted sex,” Logan smirked.

“I know, but there will be sex, right?”

“Yes, Bobcat, there will be sex, but there will also be resting, talking and decision making…”

“Oh goodie, my favorites,” Veronica rolled her eyes.

“There will also be massages and swimming and lots of good food,” Logan knew how to bring her around.

“Speaking of food, I am really ready for that crusted French toast,” she pushed on his chest to get him moving, but he leaned in and kissed her soundly first.

Brunch at Clarice was a treat for everyone, they somehow had a menu that appealed to Keith and Logan, who had very different food points of view, and Gail & Veronica liked it all.

“Sure I can’t take you to the airport?” Keith asked over his coffee.

“Thanks, but we’re flying out of LAX and I want you to still like me, so I ordered a car service,” Logan grinned as he handed the bread basket to Veronica without taking anything.

Veronica glared at him like he was a mutant and took a croissant and a piece of rugalach.

“LAX is the 4th circle of hell,” Keith nodded in agreement.

“I emailed you all the contact info if you need us,” Veronica slathered some jam on her croissant.

“Pony will be fine,” Keith assured her, “and don’t even think about work, we’ll take care of everything.”

“Thank you,” Veronica said softly, she still had a hard time taking help, even from her own father.

“Anything for you, my darling daughter. I am going to be owned by this grand kid, aren’t I?” Keith turned to Gail for agreement and she nodded with a smile.

“Did you find out if it is a boy or a girl?” Gail asked.

“No, we’ve decided to be surprised. So little in life is surprising these days,” Veronica shrugged.

“I didn’t know with Lucy, everyone told me I was having a boy because of the way I was carrying, but I didn’t care, I was terrified of either,” Gail laughed.

Veronica’s eyes widened for a second.

“You were terrified?”

“Of course, all first-time parents are, you aren’t a good parent from conception, it takes practice. Lots of practice…”

“And even then, you will make mistakes and your child will be strong-willed and do everything in her power to make you worry about her for the rest of your life…” Keith interjected.

“That sounded suspiciously specific,” Veronica glared.

“If you two aren’t scared, you aren’t doing it right,” Keith smiled as the food arrived.

***555***

The plane lifted off on time and Veronica settled in to her first-class seat next to her husband, a bottle of water in one hand and Logan’s hand in the other.

“Are you scared?” Veronica asked.

“Of the baby?” Logan guessed.

“Not the baby per se, but the whole thing.”

“Sure. I have a job where very little is left to chance, there are protocols and contingency plans for everything, and I love it. I know that every consideration has been accounted for before we act. Parenting is a whole bunch of unknown, especially now, we know nothing except that a healthy little fetus is in there,” he pointed at her little bump.

“Do you want to find out the sex then?” Veronica said quickly.

“Nah, that is totally inconsequential to me, boy or girl – my fear-level remains the same,” he chuckled.

“The unknown is scary and every time I let my mind wander to all the things I don’t know about babies, I get a little panicky,” Veronica admitted.

“Did it make you feel better to hear Gail was nervous too?”

“It did actually. I sometimes think that I am different for some reason, because I am a PI or because I wasn’t sure I wanted kids for a while or something. I think I am extra unprepared, but I’m not, every woman facing their first child is scared.”

“We start Lamaze classes soon, maybe you can meet some other first-time moms,” Logan said casually.

“Mmmm, maybe,” Veronica nodded, “is this the talking and decision making you were alluding to earlier?”

Logan just smiled and kissed her.

***555***

Logan was not exaggerating about the bungalow. It was literally their own little hut not far from the crashing waves on the outskirts of a resort as big as some small towns. It came with its own golf cart for getting around and Veronica was worried Logan was more excited about that than the big fluffy soft bed she was ready to crawl in to.

“Shower?” Logan asked as he found Veronica unpacking.

“Yes, please,” Veronica nodded as she found the minimal elements for a shower from their suitcases.

“How about food?” Logan asked noticing the time, it was early for dinner in Hawaii, but with the time difference it was just about dinner time at home and Veronica had slept through the meal on the plane.

“Yes, please,” she nodded again.

“Do you want to venture up to one of the restaurants or eat in?”

Veronica would’ve been happy with room service in her pjs, but she knew Logan was jonesing to take out the golf cart.

“Maybe just fish tacos at the hut by the beach? I don’t want to get dressed up, but I wouldn’t mind exploring a little.”

“All the tacos you want, my dearest wife,” he kissed her cheek and tugged her towards the bathroom.

“I can eat a lot of tacos,” she commented as she followed behind.

“I am aware of that and my offer still stands,” he grinned.

“You are adorable,” Veronica wrinkled her nose at him.

“I’m in paradise with my favorite person on the planet, I’m happy,” he shrugged.

“I think it is the golf cart,” Veronica narrowed her eyes.

“The golf cart rocks, but I promise that this,” he pointed to his big grin, “is all for you.”

“As much as I love your smile, that isn’t the part of you I am most craving right now,” she pinched his butt as she moved in to the bathroom.

Logan just arched one brow as Veronica tilted her head towards the very lovely shower. Logan slowly and dramatically peeled his polo shirt off, he had it over his head, his arms tangled in the material when Veronica started laughing.

“This is supposed to be sexy,” Logan teased.

“Just take it all off and get over here,” she snorted as she turned on the water and efficiently removed her own clothes.

Logan didn’t argue, he just walked the length of the room and scooped his naked wife into his arms, kissing her repeatedly.

“Shower,” she protested between kisses.

“I just had to kiss you,” he brushed her hair back and kissed her once more.

“Take off those shorts and you can do more than kiss me,” she escaped his arms and walked in to the stone-tiled shower.

“I knew this babymoon was a good idea,” Logan smirked as he shucked the rest of his clothes.

***555***

“These fish tacos might be the best I have ever had, and I have had a lot of tacos,” Veronica murmured as she devoured her third.

“They are tasty,” he agreed as he dipped a chip in the guacamole on the table they found at the beach-front restaurant.

It was dark, but there were torches set out close enough to the tideline that they could see the waves lap against the wet sand. There was a gentle breeze that played with Veronica’s hair which had dried in soft curls from their earlier shower.

“Have you thought about names?” Veronica sipped her sparkling water.

“Um, no,” Logan said hesitantly and averted his eyes.

“Hey, what was that?” she said not harshly.

“I, well I guess I have in some respects. Do you want to use your last name? “Logan broke a tortilla chip into a million pieces on his plate.

“What? Why?”

“My name comes with a lot of baggage,” he shrugged.

Veronica was sitting across from Logan with her feet up in his lap, she poked her toes in to his stomach.

“Look at me,” she said quietly, and he did, “I love you and all that baggage. I am proud to have you as my baby daddy and that is that. You are this baby’s father and your name is my name and Gus’ name.”

“OK,” he nodded with a small smile.

“OK, now names…. we can’t keep calling this kid Gus.”

“I’ll think about it,” he promised.

“I have rules,” Veronica noted.

“Of course you do,” he laughed.

“I don’t want to name the baby after anyone,” she said tentatively not wanting to crush any hope he had of naming the baby after his mother, “it’s a lot to put on a kid.”

“Absolutely,” he agreed easily. “I don’t want our kid starting life with any more of a legacy than my last name brings,” he frowned, and she poked him in the stomach again.

“Rule 2, nothing cutesy…”

“A given,” he rolled his hand indicating she could move on.

“No names that rhyme,” she twisted her lips in thought, “not that much rhymes with Echolls…. Bethel I guess…”

“Bethel?”

“It’s a name,” she defended.

“OK,” he didn’t look convinced.

“You have to admit that Bethel Echolls is a terrible name.”

“I cannot possibly argue that point. Anything else?”

“No names that can be shortened to annoying nicknames…”

“Come on Ronnie, nicknames are fun,” he smirked.

“You are lucky my body is chock full of hormones or I would punish you for that,” she pointed a nicely manicured nail his way.

“Punishing me might be exactly what those hormones need,” Logan shrugged nonchalantly.

Veronica’s eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed as Logan waved for the waitress. They signed the bill to their room and Logan twined their fingers as they walked over to the parking lot where their precious golf cart waited.

When Veronica slid on to the passenger side Logan leaned in to her space and kissed her tenderly. 

“I am going to love being a parent with you,” he said lovingly.

“Sweet,” she kissed him again, “now I don’t know whether to punish you for your snark or reward you for your sweetness?”

“We have the whole night, darling, no reason you can’t do both!”

***555***

“I can’t…. I need…I want….” Veronica panted as Logan continued to move against her.

“Use your words,” he teased.

“Harder,” she ground out.

“You sure?”

Veronica just nodded and Logan held her hip and increased his strokes until her head fell back and she screamed his name. He followed her over the edge and after catching his breath he smiled down at her.

“Good morning,” he grinned.

“Good morning,” she chuckled and leaned up a smidge to kiss him.

“Did you get enough sleep?” he rolled to his side and pulled her to join him in his cocoon.

“Mmmm, maybe not,” she yawned against his warm skin.

“Sleep more, I’ll order breakfast in a bit,” he stroked her hair, her back until he heard her breathing shift.

When Veronica next woke it was almost an hour later and Logan was puttering around out on the deck arranging food on the small table.

“Hey,” she had his polo shirt on from the day before and her hair was a mass of crazy curls.

“Fuck, you’re a sexy pregnant lady,” he looked her fully up and down until she dropped her eyes.

“Stop,” she fussed, embarrassed.

“I won’t stop thinking it, my mind has a mind of its own.”

“That made sense in your head I am sure,” she smiled and plucked a piece of mango from a fruit plate.

“Sit, eat. I have some news,” Logan sipped a cup of coffee and sat opposite her.

Veronica frowned as she realized it was afternoon back home.

“Nothing is wrong, it is good news,” Logan read her face.

“I was only asleep for an hour,” she was antsy about having missed any news, even good news, she needed to improve her vacation mentality.

“So, I am not quite sure how to tell you this…”

“Well, figure it out, cause you know how I love not knowing something,” she smiled as she slathered jam on a piece of toast.

“I wrote a book,” he grinned, “and I sent it to an agent and he wants to sign me, he wants to shop the book.”

“What? How? When?”

“A book. On my computer. Over the past 5 or 6 years,” Logan answered as he ate his yogurt.

“Oh my god. I had no idea you wrote or wanted to write. I mean I knew you were more creative than you wanted to let on in high school, but wow, Logan, wow,” she jumped up from her seat and came around to sit in his lap.

“I worked on it off and on for years and on this last cruise I finished it up. When I thought about us getting married and maybe babies, I decided to put it out there, just in case it was something that could be a job later. I know we don’t need the money, but I like having a job, having a purpose, you know?”

“I know. Do you want to give up the Navy?”

 

“Not right away, but some day. I don’t want to be at sea and miss seeing the kids grow up.”

“Kids? Plural?”

“We’ll see how Gus comes out, but yeah?” he asked with a hopeful eyebrow raise.

“You are pretty irresistible,” she grinned.

“Eat up and we’ll celebrate my agent.”

After hours of celebrating, Veronica lounged in Logan’s arms and finally asked some questions.

“What’s it about?”

“Huh?” his brain somewhere else.

“The book, what’s it about?” she rolled over and rested her chin on her chest.

“It’s about a little boy whose parents own a circus,” he began and she tried to hide her surprise, “one day one of the elephants has a baby…”

“That’s Dumbo,” she smacked his chest and he laughed.

“Oh yeah,” he grinned, “mine is about a rascally street urchin named Oliver who falls in with the wrong crowd…”

“If you don’t want to tell me…” Veronica sniffed.

“It is a love song to the ocean,” he grinned dreamily.

“Oh Logan,” her husband was such a romantic.

“It’s about a fucked-up guy finding his place in the middle of the ocean,” he shrugged.

“I bet it is beautiful,” she kissed him again.

“I submitted it under a pseudonym,” he mentioned, “I didn’t want an agent picking it up hoping they could get a tell-all out of me. That last name baggage we were discussing last night.”

“Smart, what’s your pseudonym? And can I call you that when we have sex?” she perked up.

“Adam Venn and if the book actually gets published, yes.”

“It’ll get published,” she nodded, “you do everything well. I am sure it is a masterpiece.”

“I haven’t always done everything well, but maybe I have found a few things I am good at,” he smiled shyly.

“Logan, you were always good at things, you didn’t always apply yourself,” she clarified.

“Maybe,” he shrugged.

“You were smarter than Duncan by a mile, but that wasn’t cool, so you let him be the brains. You were a better surfer than Dick, but you knew Dick didn’t have much, so you let him show boat. You were a much better boyfriend than I was girlfriend, but you sacrificed your happiness for me countless times,” Veronica had sat up now and was curled in the sheet impassioned by her list.

“You are biased,” he sat up against the headboard.

“A little but look at you. I mean, seriously, look at you,” her eyes softened as she looked at him.

“You are everything, Logan, and these damned hormones are driving me crazy,” she sniffled.

“You are pretty fantastic yourself,” he held out his arm and she snuggled in to his side, “and I did notice you didn’t say I was smarter than you.”

“Caught that did you?” she laughed a watery laugh.

“Smart, remember?” he kissed the top of her head.

TBC…


	9. July Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unwanted attention interrupts our couple's baby bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for sticking with this story. I really love writing this couple.

July Fireworks

“Oh shit,” Mac mumbled under her breath as she looked at her computer screen.

Mac didn’t have a chance to process her thoughts any further before Veronica and Logan came in from lunch.

“M’lady,” Veronica dropped a very large coffee on Mac’s desk.

“Thanks, um, hey, so…” Mac twisted her face in consternation.

“Spit it out Mac,” Veronica grinned.

“You guys know I have a Google alert set up for both of you and I just got a hit,” she winced.

“About what?” Logan frowned.

“Gus,” Mac pointed at Veronica’s now prominent bump.

“Fuck,” Logan groaned.

“Let’s see it,” Veronica sighed.

“The pictures are really cute,” Mac shrugged and turned her monitor around.

“Pictures?” Veronica shuddered.

There on the screen were 3 pics of Veronica and Logan from earlier that day coming out of a baby boutique they impulsively went in to before lunch. Logan had a huge bag with “Snuggle” written on it in pink and blue letters, Veronica had been turned off by the gender assignments in the logo, but she was won over by the cutest little bunny bedding in the window.

The breeze had caught Veronica’s sundress and pressed it against her belly in one shot, in another Logan had his hand on the bump and a goofy grin on his face and the third was a quick kiss as they waited to cross the street to their car.

“That was like 90 minutes ago,” Logan ran a hand over his face and looked at Veronica with the puppy dog eyes she couldn’t refuse.

“It’s fine,” she squeezed his hand.

“Why do they even care?” he sat on the edge of Mac’s desk and pulled Veronica in to his arms.

“An Echolls’ Bun in the Oven?” Veronica read the headline and she could feel Logan recoil.

“Former bad boy turned Navy hero, Logan Echolls, child of maligned Oscar-winner Aaron Echolls and the tragically beautiful Lynn Lester Echolls, seems to be heading for parenthood himself,” Veronica read.

“Seen out and about in Neptune, California with his wife Veronica Mars, the PI that got the younger Echolls off his last murder charge…” Veronica stopped and corrected for the room at large, “and the one before that too.”

Logan chuckled and squeezed her tighter appreciating the levity.

“…the PI that got Echolls off his last murder charge of then girlfriend Pop Star Bonnie DeVille and his on-again, off-again lover of nearly 15 years.”

“How do they know that? And why is the grammar so bad” Logan asked, and Veronica shrugged.

“It was written pretty fast if you were just there 90 minutes ago,” Mac tried to come up with an excuse.

“Shopping at Snuggle, the couple must still be living off the Echolls money, hope the privileged life turns out better for this baby than it did for Logan…” Veronica continued and stopped short.

“Jesus,” Mac sucked in a breath.

“That’s it,” Veronica patted Logan’s hand which had migrated to her bump again.

“It’s more than enough,” he dropped his head back.

“It’s fine, it is a stupid gossip website, I doubt anyone will even see it,” she tried to reassure him, but she knew how easy it was to find this kind of crap on the internet if someone was really looking.

“I don’t know what to do,” he leaned down and put his lips on the crown of her head.

“Leave it with me,” Veronica said, “go home, take a run with the dog, make the potato salad for tomorrow and don’t worry.”

Mac subtly took her coffee and went in to Keith’s empty office to leave the couple alone.

“You didn’t ask for any of that. Is it even safe to have your picture out there like that?” he pointed to the screen.

“It’s fine, I am kind of well-known around town and I can’t really hide this anymore,” she patted the bump, “I’m not in the CIA.”

“You look gorgeous,” he finally really looked at the pics.

“We look happy,” she smiled at him.

“Yeah,” he said softly.

“Go make some yummy 11th of July potato salad, I’ll be home in a few hours,” she kissed his cheek and stepped away for him to stand.

Logan had drawn the short straw to work on the 4th of July, so everyone was coming over for an 11th of July cook out later that night.

“Yeah,” he nodded, waved to Mac who had wandered back out and he took the big bag from Snuggle and left the office.

“I hate this,” Veronica frowned.

“Are those the puppy dog eyes you talk about? I thought you were exaggerating; how do you ever say no to that man?” Mac gaped.

“Lately, I don’t,” she grinned and headed back to her office.

***555***

A couple of hours later, Veronica was done with all of her “must-dos” for the day and was packing up her brief case for the weekend when her cell phone rang, a familiar face smiling back at her. Her first instinct was to ignore it, but she knew it would get back to Wallace if she did.

“Hi Piz,” she said with a forced smile on her end.

“Veronica, hey,” his voice sounded exactly the same, cloyingly nice.

“What’s going on?” Veronica feigned ignorance, but she knew exactly why Piz was calling her.

“Not much, we haven’t talked in a while and I thought I would just call to say hey.”

He was always so passive aggressive, which she once thought she enjoyed more than aggressive full stop, but she really hated.

“So, you weren’t calling to see if I was knocked up?”

“I might’ve heard. I was surprised. I didn’t think you wanted kids,” his voice took a turn for the sad and Veronica did not have the patience for this, she already had to pee again, and it had only been like 25 minutes since she last peed.

“Yeah, it wasn’t always on the radar.”

“Is this what you want? Is he forcing you to have his baby?” Piz wouldn’t even say Logan’s name.

“No,” Veronica laughed, “no.” she didn’t owe him an explanation.

“Oh, OK. So, you are happy?” he asked.

“Did you see the pictures, Piz?”

“Yeah,” he sounded more resigned.

“Did I look happy?”

“You looked like a different person. I was certain Logan was with some other woman,” so he did remember Logan’s name.

“I am happy, Piz. I hope you are too.”

“Good-bye, Veronica,” he said and was gone before she could reply.

“What a day,” Veronica laughed as she dropped her phone in her purse and took all her stuff out to the reception area.

“Who were you talking to?” Mac looked suspicious.

“Well, one sad ex-boyfriend saw our gossip site today. Think he has a Google alert set up too?” Veronica frowned at the idea.

“Most definitely,” Mac nodded, “I have one for all my exes.”

“You do?”

“I’m a curious person,” Mac shrugged.

“Hello, super curious person here, I don’t have any of my exes, even Duncan who is a fugitive, under a Google alert,” Veronica whispered the Duncan part which made Mac laugh.

“That’s because you have your one true love, you don’t need to wonder about what might have been, you have it.”

“Huh,” Veronica grinned, “I used to google Logan, a lot. I mean, I didn’t have a google alert per se, but I did google him a lot.”

“Ever Google Piz? He probably has some bylines and stuff from work,” Mac started googling him.

“Not once.”

“That’s how you know you made the right choice,” Mac grinned.

***555***  
When Veronica arrived home, Pony greeted her excitedly and led her to the open back door where Logan had set up for the impromptu 11th of July cook out.

“Hey babe,” she greeted with a smile.

“Hey,” he smiled back, and he looked a whole lot better than when he left her office.

“I am starving do we have any pre-party snacks? Chips and salsa or you know, a half a grilled chicken,” she smiled.

“I made guac,” he kissed her tenderly.

“I love you so much,” she smiled.

“I keep you fed,” he smirked.

“Don’t forget sexually satisfied at all times,” kissed him again.

“TMI, Ronnie, TMI,” Dick appeared from inside the house.

“Well, hello Dick,” Veronica narrowed her eyes at him.

“Hey, I came by early to help Logan set up,” Dick retorted.

“Really, it looks like you came to surf our beach,” she pointed at his board shirts and damp t-shirt.

“I moved some chairs around after,” he shrugged.

“What else needs doing?” Veronica turned to her husband.

“Nothing, sit down relax. I’ll get you a snack.”

“Best husband ever,” Veronica pumped her fists over her head.

“Imagine, you could still be wearing beige in New York with Piz,” Dick visibly shuddered.

“He called today by the by,” Veronica announced.

“No? The pictures?” Logan’s eyebrows were very high.

“He was worried you might have trapped me in to forced motherhood,” Veronica chuckled.

“He was always a bit of a dick,” Logan said carefully.

“Yeah,” Veronica nodded.

Logan retreated to the house to get her snack.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up Piz,” Dick sat down next to Veronica knowing Logan would bring him a treat too.

“It’s OK, Dick.”

“What pictures was Logan talking about?”

“Some gossip site got pics of us earlier when we were out downtown.”

“Bastards, you would think they would give Logan a break, the man is a goddamned American hero,” Dick crowed, and Veronica smiled at the man’s affection for her husband.

“Thanks, buddy,” Logan said as he emerged with a tray full of snacks and drinks.

Veronica then noticed the coolers of drinks and food near the grill and the condiment caddy and the plates and napkins, everything really was ready.

“I mean it man, the paps need to lay off you dude.”

“I have been thinking about that,” Logan handed Dick a beer and Veronica a large glass of water as he arranged the chips, veggies and guacamole between the three of them, but closest to his wife.

“Oh?” Veronica said a chip already in her mouth.

“I think I should do an interview,” he tested the waters and Veronica’s eyes went wide, “you think it’s a bad idea,” he said didn’t ask.

“Not necessarily, but I am surprised.”

“I think the gossip mongers think there is something here that there isn’t. If I come out and talk about my life now and let them know I am not that bad boy they think I am, maybe they’ll get bored and go away?” his voice ticked up at the end in question.

Dick nodded vigorously, “good idea,” he said as he scooped more guac.

“V?” Logan turned back to his wife.

“I will support whatever you want to do,” she reached over and squeezed his hands.

“If we control the message, the venue and such it might be OK and maybe we could use it as a way to bring the foundation out in the open…”

“You want to finally put your name on the foundation?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged shyly, “it’s a good thing, right?”

“It’s a great thing,” Veronica abandoned her snack long enough to squeeze his hand.

“I know a really good publicist,” Dick interjected.

“Did you sleep with her?” Veronica shifted her eyes to Dick.

“No,” Dick snarked, “HE is a friend of my business partner.”

“You have a business partner?” Veronica asked.

“I have three, do you think I just surf?” Dick pouted.

“No,” Veronica said as she nodded her head yes.

***555***

Burgers, dogs and chicken abound as Wallace, Mac, Keith and Dick joined Logan and Veronica for the 11th of July. It was a casual affair and when Wallace left to pick up his girlfriend from her shift at the hospital, Mac headed out as well, leaving Dick and Keith to look out over the midnight blue sky along the beach.

“Keith, I was hoping to ask your advice on something,” Logan mentioned to his father-in-law.

“Sure, but if it is about changing diapers, I really want to leave that surprise for you to uncover on your own,” he grinned as he sipped his beer.

“No, it isn’t about the baby, not directly. We had some paparazzi photos on the web today and I want to do an interview and announce my affiliation with the foundation, talk about my life in the Navy and my happily-married status….”

“Make them think you are happy and boring?” Keith caught on.

“I am happy and boring,” Logan laughed.

“Who are you calling boring?” Veronica appeared from her latest trip to pee, “you fly multi-million-dollar jets super-fast and you look very sexy doing it,” she rested her bump against the back of his chair and dropped her arms over his shoulders, kissing his cheek.

“They want bar fights and melodrama, the stuff that sadly Carrie and I gave them too much of and if I show them I am not that any more, I am hoping they will move on to some other poor guy,” he shrugged.

“Generally, I don’t believe in negotiating with terrorists, but there is some good logic to your idea and if you loop in the foundation it will make them seem super petty to keep after you when you are the public face of such a wonderful organization,” Keith posited.

“The foundation is having that big event in LA next month, maybe we tie it together,” Veronica mentioned.

“I didn’t realize you knew about the fundraiser?” he looked back at her.

“I keep an eye on the website,” she admitted.

“You can be more involved you know?”

“I was thinking I might, when the baby is born and I have some time off,” she moved around and sat in his lap.

“I love that idea,” he kissed her cheek.

“You like any job I have that isn’t investigating and I am not giving that up, but I’m really intrigued by the foundation.”

“I support all your jobs,” he assured her.

“I think it is a good idea, Logan. Do you have a publicist?”

“Dick has referred us to one,” Logan replied.

“Do you want me to vet them?” Keith offered.

“He’s a good guy,” Dick assured.

“Just get a feel for the tone, types of clients. I’m not trying to nail him to the wall,” Keith appreciated that he could still instill some fear in the young Mr. Casablancas.

“That would be wonderful, thanks Keith,” Logan smiled as Veronica slumped a bit in his arms.

“Is my daughter falling asleep at her own party?”

“I’m awake,” Veronica perked up.

“We’ll see ourselves out,” Keith stood and kissed his daughter’s head before offering to pack up some leftovers for Dick.

“Goodnight guys, thanks for the tasty grub,” Dick said, and Logan and Veronica exchanged their own farewells to the two men.

“Ready for bed?” Logan murmured in her ear.

“Can we sit here for a bit? The ocean is so relaxing.”

“We can sit here all night if you want,” he reached over to the nearest chaise with his foot and pulled it close enough to reach the soft blanket he had put there earlier.

“Not all night, but a while,” she replied as she snuggled in to the blanket.

Logan held his wife and sipped the end of his beer as he listened to the sea gently ebb and flow just beyond their yard. He thought about how long he had shunned the media and tried to shut them out, but maybe, just maybe making friends with them was the way to go.

***555***  
Veronica woke the next morning in their bed, her husband sleeping soundly behind her. She didn’t remember Logan carrying her to bed or stripping her sundress and undergarments off her body, but she slept great.

She slipped out of bed, used the bathroom and found a tee shirt to wear. She let the dog out, grabbed a big glass of water and a yogurt and curled up on the couch with the manuscript of Logan’s book he had finally handed her a few days ago.

She didn’t want to read it in front of him, thinking that would be very nerve wracking for him, so she had read in bits and pieces when she was alone and now she was nearly done.

Logan woke up alone, he never really enjoyed that, but he was happy for the good night’s sleep after a fairly emotional day previously. He was at peace with his decision to “go public” as a normal guy. He stretched in the bed and waited a minute to see if his wife was planning to return, but when she didn’t, he got up and went in search of her.

“Morning,” he greeted when he found Veronica on the couch curled in a ball, he didn’t notice the tears right away, “want some breakfast?”

“Sure,” she sniffled and sat up.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he flew to her side when he saw her red eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she curled in to his arms.

“For what?” he rubbed her back, confused.

“Nine years of radio silence,” she stuttered a bit, choking back more tears.

“What? Bygones, we covered that a while ago,” he laughed, relieved that is wasn’t something new or worse.

“I finished the book.”

“Yeah?” he said with a hint of nerves.

“It’s beautiful, Logan, it is so beautiful. It is nearly as beautiful as you are and I drowned in the sadness of it,” she took a deep breath.

“It’s not about me,” he grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

“OK, not all about me, directly,” he kissed her warm wet cheek.

“Well, I am still sorry. For the record,” she leaned up to kiss his lips.

“Duly noted,” he grinned in to the next kiss.

“You know what I want instead of breakfast?” Veronica kissed him again.

“You need to have breakfast,” he instructed.

“You know what I want BEFORE breakfast?” she clarified.

“I think you would have more energy if you fed Gus first,” he kissed her again.

“Are you turning down sex?” she pulled back and examined him closely.

“I want you to be healthy,” he brushed her hair off her face and kissed her again.

“I can wait an hour for breakfast,” she huffed.

“An hour, huh? You flatter me,” he kissed along her jaw to her ear.

“I adore you,” she turned in to the kiss and pushed him back against the couch.

Her bump made it a little more work than usual but before he could protest again, Veronica was pushing his boxers down and joining their bodies together and moving with conviction on top of him, whispering her adorations in his ear.

“Keep doing that thing on the down thrust and this ain’t lasting an hour,” he said breathily.

“That’s OK, I’m really close,” she said her words high and tight.

Within moments they both groaned their finish which elicited a small whimper from Pony who was lounging nearby.

“We scared the dog,” Veronica laughed in to his neck.

“Sorry that wasn’t an hour,” he chuckled against her damp hair.

“No problem, I am starving any way,” she smirked at him.

“I knew it,” he pointed with a sexy smirk.

“Feed us?” she flopped back on the couch, her tee shirt stretching over her bump which she patted affectionately.

Logan just shook his head with a smile and straightened his boxers before standing and heading to the kitchen.

“And you owe me an hour!” she called at his back as he left.

The wink he threw back over his shoulder made her stomach drop and she nearly opted to skip breakfast again, but just then her stomach grumbled in anger.

“Yeah, baby, you’re right, food first,” she smiled.

TBC…


	10. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's publicist friend turned out to be pretty good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone writing such awesome AU fics this week. Here's a little update on this version of Logan & Veronica.

August

“Thank you so much for doing this Gayle,” Logan smiled at Gayle King as her crew set up around them.

“I’m happy to, Logan, I was a big fan of your mom’s. Oprah sends her best by the way,” Gayle winked.

“Wait? You know Oprah?” Veronica whipped her head around even though she was having her make-up touched up.

“I don’t ‘know’ Oprah. I met her once, when I was a kid,” Logan blushed, “she interviewed my parents during one of their rough patches.”

“Logan was about 8 and the politest cutest little thing,” Gayle smiled.

“I was well-trained,” Logan smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Dick’s publicist turned out to be very good at his job. He arranged the interview with Gayle King to take place on Saturday afternoon before the Oleander House benefit at a swanky hotel in Beverly Hills. Logan and Veronica had arrived the night before, having a relaxing night before the hectic day. The interview is set to air on CBS Sunday morning the next day. It was a big ask, but it was going according to plan.

“Lynn always said you were the best thing she ever did,” Gayle patted his hand and went to get miked up.

Logan turned to his wife, “this is surreal,” he cringed.

“I’m right here,” she laced their fingers together.

“You’ve watched the intro?” Gayle asked as she returned, and they whisked away Veronica’s make-up tray.

“Yes, it is fine,” Logan nodded, he had been given an advanced copy of the pre-taped segments, the intro and the bumpers to the story and they were respectful and accurate, “thank you.”

“OK, then let’s dive right in,” Gayle said to the room at large.

The camera man gave a count down and Gayle smiled widely as she launched in to the interview.

“Today I am joined by Logan Echolls, son of Oscar winner and accused murder Aaron Echolls and Emmy-award winning actress Lynn Lester. Logan grew up here in Hollywood, under the bright lights of stardom, but he didn’t follow in his parents’ footsteps, choosing his own path through the armed forces. Now, a Naval Aviator and married father-to-be, Logan and his wife Veronica Mars join me to put the past to rest and to talk about their futures. Veronica, Logan, welcome,” Gayle turns from the camera to face them in profile.

Gayle sat in an arm chair across from a large love seat where Logan and Veronica sat side-by-side.

“Thank you, Gayle,” Logan crossed his legs and folded his hands on his knee.

“Logan, you have been notoriously difficult to interview in the years since your mother’s death, why have you decided to speak out now?”

“Unfortunately, I have given the media, mostly the paparazzi, some fuel in the past for salacious headlines and speculative articles. As recently as last month some pictures of Veronica and I showed up on a gossip site and I thought it was time to address the rumors and put the past to bed.”

“You do have a few skeletons in your closet though?” Gayle raised an eyebrow.

“Are they really skeletons if the whole world reads about them on TMZ?” Logan grinned.

“Touché,” Gayle chuckled.

“I went through some rough times, dating back even to before my mother’s suicide, but certainly since. I was too young to deal with a lot of that and I had the money to cultivate a lifestyle of avoidance and evasion.”

“Drugs and booze?”

“Primarily, yes.”

“And that part of your life ended…”

“When I joined the Navy. There was no way I could stay on the path I was on and complete my training. I had a choice to make and I decided to choose the right thing, for once.”

“So, the drinking and drugs stopped cold turkey?” Gayle asked, knowing the answer.

“I had help with that, professional help and I encourage anyone who is struggling with substance abuse to seek help. I do still drink in social settings off duty, but I have not taken drugs since I was 20 despite many reports in tabloids to the contrary.”

“Even during the years you were dating Bonnie DeVIlle?”

“Yes, Bonnie struggled at times, but I was well-established in my military career at that time, I was not putting my flight status on the line for a line of coke.”

“There was footage of you being violent during your time with Bonnie though.”

“I have had a punch first ask questions later mentality for a while,” Veronica grinned at that, “it emerged as a defense mechanism in childhood and it has stuck with me. The frequency is greatly reduced by my sobriety though,” Logan admitted.

“So, what is a wild and crazy night for you these days, Logan?” Gayle asked.

“I put together a crib last week,” Logan smiled, this was his real smile.

“Which brings us to this beautiful woman sitting next to you. Veronica, thank you for joining us.”

“Thanks for having me, Gayle.”

“Our viewers may remember that Ms. Mars is the Private Investigator who helped Logan prove his innocence when Bonnie DeVille was murdered a few years ago. Ms. Mars has gone on to solve several other high-profile cases in the subsequent years and is now married to Logan. Your relationship goes back a lot further than that though, right?”

“Yes, Gayle. Logan and I met when we were 12 and have been in some form of love with each other on and off ever since. It took us a while to grow up, to get past our childhood traumas and become our own people.”

“You’re referring of course to the shared tragedy of the murder of Lily Kane?”

“Among other things,” Veronica nodded, and Logan reached over and squeezed her hand.

“Logan and I both had to grow up too quickly and we both reacted badly to the trauma of our youth, my rebellion was less public than Logan’s, but no less destructive in its own way. We have overcome those obstacles now and our life is very normal and stable.”

“That’s what we really wanted to say today, Gayle, we are a normal married couple with a house and a dog and a baby on the way. We both have interesting, sometimes dangerous jobs, but other than that we are normal people,” Logan picked up the thread.

“A happy ending?” Gayle smiled.

“Working on it,” Logan smiled back.

“All good marriages, any good relationship really, takes work and we are so focused on giving our child a happy healthy childhood, different from what we went through.”

“Just spending a little time with you today, it is obvious how happy and in love you are, which is a great start for your family,” Gayle said sincerely, and Veronica tried not to tear up on national television.

“Tell me about what you are doing here this weekend,” Gayle segued easily.

“After my father died, I did one smart thing, I took most of his money and invested it and never touched it. I kept enough to maintain my lifestyle at the time, but I never touched the bulk of it and when I finished flight school I found that the money had done quite well on its own. I took a large chunk of that money and started a foundation, up until now that foundation has been anonymously funded, but this weekend we are going to announce that we will both be taking a more active role in the organization,” Logan explained.

“And what does this foundation do?” these were the softball questions now and Logan settled in, his arm looping over Veronica’s shoulders causally.

“The foundation operates Oleander House, which is a transitional safe space for women and children trying to escape unhealthy domestic environments,” Logan said.

“Oleander House is an incredible organization, we have profiled it in the past on this very show, how many locations do you have now?”

“We are opening the 19th and 20th in Houston and Dallas this fall,” Logan smiled proudly.

“In the 7 years of Oleander House, over 25,000 women have been placed in jobs and those women and their children have found housing and received counseling and legal services,” Veronica added.

“That is exceptional,” Gayle beamed.

“When I was in law school in New York, during the years Logan and I were not together, I counseled for Oleander House, not having any idea it was Logan’s creation,” Veronica shook her head with a smile.  
“There is an extraordinary board of directors and incredibly hard-working staff at the foundation and on location across the country. I have nothing to offer really, but my small and fleeting notoriety, but this one here,” he pointed his thumb at Veronica, “she is a genius and a lawyer and she will be taking on a small role with the foundation. We want to make it part of our lives and in order to do that we wanted to make sure everyone knew who we were now and try to forgive the people were at one time,” Logan said sincerely.

“There is a fundraiser tonight, right?” Gayle asked.

“Yes, while the foundation and operational costs are primarily funded from my trust, we are always looking for generous donors to help us expand and offer more and better services to the women and children that need our help,” Logan replied.

“I wish you all the luck in the world, both of you and your sure to be gorgeous and well-loved child,” Gayle wrapped up.

“Thank you, Gayle,” Veronica answered as Logan smiled.

“And cut,” the director called, and Logan exhaled.

“You did great,” Gayle patted his knee and smiled at Veronica, “both of you. Very sincere, very telegenic.”

“Thanks,” Veronica stood and arched her back.

“Sore?” Logan looked concerned.

“Just stiff,” she assured him.

“Logan, I wanted to give you this,” Gayle handed over a check for $50,000, “Oprah really did think you were a cute kid,” she winked and then headed over to look at the raw footage of the interview.

***555***

“What do you think about Mira?” Veronica asked as she emerged from the hotel bathroom in just her black lacy underthings, hair in soft waves and make-up done.

“Huh?” Logan said eloquently as he tried to close the cuffs of his dress shirt and stared.

“Eyes up here buddy,” she admonished him.

“You are literally the sexiest thing I have ever seen,” he abandoned his cufflinks and strode across the room and pulled her in to a kiss.

The kiss was exquisite, deep and wet and Logan’s hands found purchase on her warm bare skin and Veronica let him press her back against the closet door in a delectable way until she finally realized where the kiss would quickly progress to and they did not have time to re-shower.

“Down boy,” she pushed him back just enough to catch her breath but not lose his warmth.

“So sexy,” he murmured as he snuck in another kiss or two along her collar bone.

“I appreciate that,” she ran her bare foot along his pant-clad leg, and he purred.

“I promise you we will revisit this exact position in these exact same clothes later tonight,” she kissed him once more before sneaking out from under his arm.

“Did you ask me something before?” he tried to gather his wits.

Veronica stepped in to her dress and pulled it up over her bump, smoothing the silk over Gus, slipping the straps over her arms and turning to Logan to zip her. They were back in their suite after the interview, getting ready for the foundation’s gala.

“Oh, what do you think about Mira?”

He looked at her thoughtfully, his mind whirling. They had been talking about names for the past few weeks and had shot down every suggestion either of them had put forth.

“Mira Echolls,” he said it out loud.

“It means ocean,” she said as he zipped her dress and she leaned back against his solid chest, “it means peace.”

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered in her ear as his hands found their way to their little bump, “it’s perfect,” he nuzzled her neck.

“Don’t mess up my hair,” she swatted at him and wriggled out of his arms, enough sappiness for her taste.

“And if it’s a boy?” He asked with a smile.

“I’m sticking with Rocco,” she winked and headed to the closet to get her shoes.

“We should head down in about 15 minutes,” he noted as he shrugged on his Tux jacket.

The gala for Oleander House was still 2 hours away, but Logan and Veronica were having a little cocktail meet & greet with the board first.

“I’m ready,” Veronica promised as she grabbed her small clutch and shimmery silver wrap.

“Stunning,” he said as she gave him a little twirl in her custom-made maternity gown.

“You look amazing yourself. I cannot wait to get you all to myself later,” she kissed his cheek.

“Thank you, for doing this with me.”

“The gala?” she asked.

“The gala, the interview, the foundation, the baby. Thank you for doing this life with me,” he held her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

“For as long as we both shall live,” she promised, and he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

***555***

“Could I convince you to dance with me?” Logan leaned over at the table they were sharing with some of the foundation board. Dinner was over and a good number of people were dancing.

“No convincing necessary, I am all yours,” Veronica agreed easily.

Logan gave her a suspicious look.

“I’m full of delicious food, I am at my most agreeable,” she explained.

“The food was very good,” he led her to the dance floor and pulled her close, one hand at her hip, the other in her hand.

“The whole night was special, everything went well,” Veronica wanted to lay her head on his chest, butt he baby between them made that more difficult.

“I was a little nervous that they might not take me seriously, the board I mean,” he whispered.

“Logan, you are very impressive, passionate and well-spoken. You aren’t the shy kid you once were, silenced by fear and shame,” Veronica looked him in the eyes, “you are an officer and dare I say it, a gentleman.”

“I’m going to carry you through this ballroom now,” he teased.

“Like you weren’t going to do that anyway,” she rolled her eyes at him.

He just shrugged one shoulder and pulled her as close as he could.

“You ready to go?” he asked as the song ended and did not like the look he received in return, “I had dessert sent up to our suite,” he added quickly, and Veronica smirked.

“You know me so well,” she stepped out of the dance hold but kept his hand in hers.

“Let’s just make the rounds,” he nodded towards the table.

They circled the room, congratulating the board and shaking hands. Veronica made plans to meet with their chief legal council for the next week in Neptune and Logan promised to get all the paper work done to officially put their names on the masthead. When all the business of the night was done, they exited the ballroom and true to his word, Logan swept her up in to his arms.

“Logan!” she laughed as her equilibrium settled.

“Yes, my lady?”

“I don’t think you really thought this through,” she laughed, “can you even reach the button for the elevator?”

“You doubt my dexterity, after earlier in the shower,” he growled in to her neck and she laughed harder, a few heads turning their way.

“We just told Gayle King today that we were normal people, let’s not end up in the tabloids again,” she continued chuckling.

“Oh trust me, this is very quickly going to be a private affair. As soon as I figure out how to…” he looked at the elevator buttons and his arms full of pregnant wife and with the dexterity he bragged about, balanced on one leg and hit the up button with the pointed toe of his Ferragamo shoe.

“Aha!” he exclaimed in victory as the doors popped open.

Since they were on the top floor Veronica was able to hit the floor button with ease from her spot in his arms and when the doors closed leaving them alone, she kissed him soundly. Getting the door to their suite unlocked was another matter of negotiating and finally they were inside their suite, mouths fused, and clothes being shed.

Soon Veronica was back in the black lacey underthings she had on earlier, but they were starting to pinch in the wrong places.

“I know you had this fantasy and all, but can I please take this bra off?” she grinned at him.

“Of course,” he whispered as his fingers skimmed along one strap and found the hooks in the back for her.

She sighed when her breasts fell free into his hands, his silk boxers all that was left of his tux felt both cool and hot as her fingers stroked him.

“Now,” she growled as she walked him back to the big bed in the back room of the suite. 

Logan just nodded emphatically, scrambling to pull the covers back, sliding in to the soft sheets before pulling her in on top of him, she ground down against his hardness and the friction was enough to make her tremble.

“Can we do tender and emotional later?” she asked as she slipped her fingers into the silk.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Logan nodded as she stroked him.

It wasn’t long before Veronica was moving steadily on top of him, her eyes fluttering closed, her hair loose and falling down her back, skimming his thighs when she threw her head back and arched her body.

The feel of her hair skittering across his skin always made him tremble in the most delicious way, it heightened all his senses as his skin yearned to feel more with every tendril.

He wanted to sit up and pull her as close as possible, but the baby between them made that awkward at the moment, so he relied on his hands moving across her skin to satisfy his tactile desires. It was good he had his hands on her when she came because she nearly toppled right off the bed, every muscle pulled tight and releasing at once.

“Easy, bobcat,” he chuckled as he laid her back on the bed and slipped back inside her.

Her face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, dreamy and so blatantly full of love. This Veronica was much more open about her feelings than teenage Veronica had ever been, but it still startled him to see it so clearly written on her face, she was happy, she loved him.

“I love you,” he said as he moved faster inside her, and she rolled her eyes at him but smiled.

She knew exactly what to do to bring him over the edge, so she tilted her hips and ran her fingers along his thighs until he groaned her name out and collapsed beside her.

“Didn’t you say something about dessert?” she asked suddenly.

“Can I catch my breath?” he hiccupped a short laugh and gulped for air.

“I suppose,” she turned on her side and shimmied back against him, he turned to spoon around her and kissed her shoulder.

Later, as they traded bites of the 4 different desserts Logan had sent up, they chatted about the night.

“Listening to all those women’s stories tonight made me so mad at my mother,” Logan admitted.

“Why?” Veronica asked sincerely as she sipped her peppermint tea.

“These women were in awful situations and they found the strength to get help, to get away. Why didn’t my mother just leave him? Hell, if my father hated us so much, why didn’t he just leave?”

“Your father was a megalomaniac, Logan, he wanted it all and when he wasn’t happy, he tortured you and your mother. He could also be incredibly charming, and I am sure your mother loved him, it was a no-win situation for her and there is no saying that if she left he wouldn’t have hunted you down.”

“Yeah, one time when I was 7 or 8, he had beaten me pretty badly, maybe the worst ever and then he left and went to Europe to film some piece of crap, my mom took care of me, she sent all the staff home so they wouldn’t see how bad it really was and she took care of me. It was the best couple of weeks, we ate grilled cheese and tomato soup from a can because my mother could not cook to save her life and we watched cartoons and she let me drag my toys out all over the place,” Logan picked at invisible lint on the sheets.

Veronica stilled his hand, held it in hers.

“One night, we were curled up on the couch and she whispered to me that she would save me, that she would get us out. I believed her and when she died I remember being so bitter, she got herself out alright,” he chuckled without any actual humor.

“She loved you so much, Logan, but she had too many problems. When my mother left…”

“She left you with Keith,” Logan’s jealousy was apparent in his eyes.

“I know and I am grateful every day for the father I was given, but it did not make the hurt of my mother choosing booze over me not once but twice. I always thought that if I was just a little more lovable she would’ve stayed,” Veronica held her thumb and finger a spec apart.  
“You think that is what drew us together?”

“For sure and it is definitely what tore us apart,” Veronica squeezed his hand.

“You are the only person on the planet that really knows me, Veronica and that is pretty terrifying. Sometimes I feel so alone.”

Veronica maneuvered the tray of desserts on to the floor beside the bed and safely stowed the tea on the bedside table. She turned back to Logan and held out her arms to him, laid them back against the pillows and ran her fingers through his hair.

“You are the great love of my life, Logan. Thank you for trusting me with your heart,” she whispered against his temple.

TBC…


	11. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some family fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are still interested in this little world....

September

“Please stop cleaning, even with the fancy organic products I am worried the fumes are getting to you,” Logan tried to coax Veronica away from the oven she was scrubbing vigorously.

“I’m fine,” she tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

“You aren’t really,” Logan assured her.

“My mother is coming,” she said as if that explained everything.

“She is dropping off your brother, I seriously doubt she plans to bake anything,” Logan leaned back against the counter, crossing his feet at the ankles and his arms across his chest.

“We should at least invite her in for a drink…of lemonade,” she looked up from her task.

“Last time I checked we didn’t need the oven for lemonade. I’ll fix up a tray for the patio and you go take a quick shower,” he reached down and helped her to her feet.

“Am I nesting? I think I’m nesting,” she said as Logan led her to the bedroom.

“Well, I am in the military and I am finding it excessive, so maybe?” he narrowed his eyes until she smiled.

“Sorry,” she stopped and put a hand on his chest.

“Don’t apologize, but I want you to enjoy this long weekend with Hunter, not be so exhausted you fall asleep before the opening credits of Wreck-it Ralph,” he kissed her nose.

“We’re ready right?” Veronica raised here eyebrows.

“So ready,” he kissed her temple this time, “ the guest room is all set for a 7 year old, we have tons of fun food, everyone is coming for a beach party, we have tickets to a Padres game with your dad,” Logan ticked off the itinerary he spent a lot of time curating the past few weeks.

“Ready,” she nodded, “do we have time for a quickie?” she hooked her thumb towards the bed.

“You are killing me, V,” he groaned.

“I am really hormonal,” she pouted.

“And what was the excuse before that?”

“Newlyweds?” she tried.

“And before that?”

“You were home from or about to ship out on a deployment?”

“And…”

“You’re hot OK, you are super fucking hot and I want you all the time,” she laughed as she slid her hands along his chest.

“How about I wash your back?” he offered.

“Before or after?" she asked with a wink and led the way in to the master bathroom.

***555***

Veronica was drying her hair and Logan was fixing the aforementioned tray of drinks and snacks when the doorbell rang. He gave the dog a good long stare and let her know that that tray better be untouched by dog snout when he returned and headed for the front door.

“Hi, Liane,” he greeted Veronica’s mother with a smile, and she returned the greeting.

“Hey dude,” he smiled down at Hunter.

“Logan,” the little boy squirmed as his smile grew ten times.

“Come on in,” he stepped aside and welcomed his in-laws in to the foyer.

Pony found the noise more exciting than the snacks and came trotting out.

“Pony!” Hunter squealed and Pony danced around the excited little person.

“Don’t take it personally, but I think the dog might be his favorite,” Liane grinned.

“She is pretty awesome. Do you have time for some lemonade? See the backyard?” Logan offered as Veronica emerged.

“Hey, Hunter!” Veronica started with the easy one.

“Veronica!” he left Pony for a second to hug his sister.

“Hi Mom,” Veronica smiled over the blonde head of the little boy in her arms.

“Hello, honey. You look beautiful,” Liane looked awe struck by her pregnant daughter.

“Shall we head outside?” Logan broke the tension.

Pony lead the way as Veronica took Hunter’s hand and showed him around the patio and the pool.

“Can I help you?” Liane asked Logan.

“Sure,” he tilted his head towards the kitchen.

“She looks so good,” Liane was still in a trance.

“She is a very cute pregnant woman,” Logan agreed as he handed her a basket with pita chips in it and picked up the tray of lemonade and homemade hummus.

“Last time I saw her, she was tired, had finished a big case and you were away. She looked tense, you know, but she looks amazing,” Liane repeated.

Shortly after the wedding, Logan flew to Phoenix and picked up Hunter, flying back with him to California for a few days at Disneyland, but Veronica had not seen Liane in person since that trip right before Logan came home from his last deployment.

“She is doing a good job of taking it easy, or as easy as Veronica will ever take it,” Logan grinned remembering the oven cleaning of earlier.

“…tomorrow our friends are coming over and we will have a party on the beach,” Veronica was telling Hunter about their plans.

“Can I go surfing with Logan?” Hunter was nearly vibrating.

“He got you your own board,” Veronica said.

“Really?”

“You have to have the right size board?” Logan explained.

“Thank you, thank you!” Hunter threw his arms around Logan who tried not to spill the lemonade.

“No problem, buddy. Besides it is almost short enough for Veronica to use when she finally relents and let’s me teach her,” he grinned, and she glared at him.

The three adults sat and watched as Hunter played with Pony.

“I brought you something,” Liane said as she reached in to her giant mom purse.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Veronica said, not unkindly.

“I want you to have it,” she handed over an unwrapped jewelry box, “your grandmother gave it to me when I had you.”

“It was Grandma Reynolds’?” Veronica looked touched.

“It was actually your great grandmother’s first,” Liane explained. “Even at my absolute worst, I could not part with it and I kept it safe and now it should be yours.”

Veronica cracked the lid and revealed a very old heart-shaped locket on a very delicate chain.

“The clasp probably needs to be looked at,” Liane said as she sat forward to see Veronica’s response.

“it’s beautiful,” Veronica said reverently, running her finger over the etched design.

“Your baby picture is inside and there is a place for the new baby’s picture. Every generation moves in to the locket, but the older pictures are in the box: me, Grandma Reynolds and Great Grandma Farris.”

Veronica lifted the blue felt insert and sure enough there were tiny photos underneath.

“Thank you, Mom,” Veronica said, her voice thick with emotion.

“I am so happy for you, Veronica. You are going to be a wonderful mother, even though you didn’t really have any kind of role model.”

“I really love it,” Veronica nodded.

Hunter seemed fine with his mother leaving, giving her a big hug and kiss and wishing her a fun weekend with her friend she was going to visit. Logan fired up the X Box to keep him occupied and Veronica prepped the veggies for the fajitas Logan was planning to grill up for dinner.

She listened to the noise of Logan and Hunter playing Mario Kart, laughter and age-appropriate trash talking and she tried to imagine this being their real life soon, a third person in their home who will be demanding and loud. It made her smile.

The outcry from Logan sounded a bit dramatic, making her think he had let Hunter win this round and soon the two of them were in front of her.

“I’ll go light the grill,” Logan smiled, “this guy earned his ice cream tonight.”

“I crushed him!” Hunter pumped his fist.

“Well, to be fair, Logan is a pilot. Those little Mario Karts aren’t his vehicle of choice,” Veronica consoled her husband with a pat on the back and a wink.

“He tried really hard,” Hunter said sweetly, and Veronica had to bite back a chuckle.

Logan took the tray of chicken and the tray of veggies and headed out back.

“Veronica?” Hunter asked as he climbed up on a stool.

“Yeah, buddy?” she pulled down plates and cups to set the table.

“Will I still be able to visit you and Logan when the baby comes?” he asked shyly.

Veronica stopped what she was doing and walked over to Hunter.

“Of course you will, you are part of our family. You are going to be the coolest little uncle ever,” she stroked his soft hair that was already changing from the blonde of youth to a darker shade more like his father’s.

“I’m going to be an uncle?” he looked up, dubious.

“Yep!” Veronica popped the p.

“But uncles are old!” he exclaimed as Veronica returned to setting the table.

***555***

The beach party was a huge success, although Hunter would have been as happy to just have Logan all to himself in the water. Her accommodating husband was asleep on the couch before the movie of the night ended.

“I’m up later than Logan,” Hunter exclaimed as Veronica helped him brush his teeth and wash the dried ice cream from his chin.

“You tired Logan out today,” Veronica laughed.

“He’s so nice, Veronica. He acts like an adult, but he doesn’t treat me like a kid, you know?” he said, and it struck Veronica as so wise, how much this poor little kid has been through.

“Logan is very nice, I love him very much,” Veronica assured Hunter as she tucked him in to bed, letting Hunter know she had no intention of letting Logan slip away from either of them.

The little boy was as tired as Logan, his eyes drooping fast.

“Sleep well, buddy,” Veronica kissed his forehead and returned to the other slumbering fella in the house.

Logan had spread out on the couch when she got up and was now stretched enticingly in front of her. She would have crawled right on top of him, but her stomach currently made that a little tricky, so she tried to angle herself against him. His arms reflexively curled around her and she buried her nose in his next. It smelled like sunshine and sea water and Logan.

The smell of him flooded her senses and filled her with desire, she licked at his neck, tasted his skin as her hands moved along his side.

“Mmmmmm, dreaming,” Logan mumbled.

“Nope,” she pinched him gently and he quirked one eye open.

“I need you to make love to me please,” she asked nicely, but her hands were heading for not quite nice areas.

“Hunter?”

“Is sound asleep, I could hear his little sleep snuffling before I even left the room. I closed his door, he will be fine,” Veronica assured him as she kissed along his collar bone under the edge of his tee shirt.

“Ohhhhh kay,” Logan agreed with a swallow as Veronica wrapped her hand around him and squeezed just right.

“Watching you today was torture. I wanted to strip you out of that wetsuit and pull you in to the nearest closet…”

“In that order?”

“Whatever,” she huffed as she tried to push his shorts down.

“OK, bed first. Your father will be here in the morning, he will likely sit on this couch,” he shifted their bodies and managed to stand up with Veronica in his arms.

“I don’t care. Bed, wall, table, door…pick a flat surface and get to it,” she giggled against his neck.

“I’m on it,” he assured her.

Logan nearly slammed their bedroom door and then remembered the sleeping child a few doors down and closed it gently to avoid waking the boy.

“So so sexy,” she murmured over and over as she kissed up his neck and behind his ear.

Logan managed to get them to the bed and pull the covers back, he laid Veronica down on his side of the bed and reached up to peel her sundress off her body.

“I second that sentiment,” Logan’s eyes glazed over with desire.

Veronica was the biggest she had ever been, weighed more than she ever had and yet Logan made her feel so gorgeous. She was sure that would change in the last few months, but right now she felt great, better every second Logan kissed her like this.

He wriggled them under the blankets, their bedroom door didn’t lock, and he was not planning to explain the birds and the bees should Hunter stumble in. With the blankets cocooning them everything seemed gentle and quiet, their voices were whispers their moans barely audible, their eyes bright.

When Veronica caught her breath and rolled away from Logan he went and got them the barest of clothes and tucked Veronica against his body.

“I’m tired,” he admitted.

“Kids are a lot of work, man,” Veronica laughed.

“Who knew?” he teased as he kissed her cheek.

***555***

“Finish up little dude, my dad will be here soon,” Veronica swung through the kitchen while Hunter took his time with the waffles Logan made.

Veronica had inhaled hers and gone to get dressed for the ball game.

“Why is your dad not my dad if my mom is your mom?” Hunter asked.

Logan entered as the circular question was asked and he raised an eyebrow at his wife who approached and sat with her little brother.

“Not all families are the same, you know? Some kids have 1 mom and 1 dad, and some kids have 2 sets of parents because their parents got divorced and some kids only have 1 parent. Some kids have 2 dads or 2 moms…”

“My friend Lisa has 2 dads, they’re cool,” Hunter interjected.

Veronica smiled fondly.

“Our mom used to be married to my dad and they had me and then they weren’t married any more and she met your dad and they had you. That’s why we are different ages…”

“…generations,” Logan interjected and got the evil eye.

The doorbell rang and he beat a hasty retreat to let Keith in.

“Is your dad mad that I have a different daddy?”

“Not at all, Hunter. He loves you and he is so happy you exist, I promise,” Veronica encouraged him to eat his last couple bites as Keith and Logan came in talking about the starting pitcher for the Padres.

“If he just stuck to the slider, but he thinks he’s Randy Johnson,” Keith lamented.

“Don’t you look adorable?” he smiled at his daughter.

“Thanks,” Veronica kissed his cheek.

She had a pair of shorts on, her hair in a ponytail looped through the back of an old Padres cap and tee shirt Mac gave her with a download progress bar at 75% stretched over her baby bump.

“Ready for some baseball, Hunter?” Keith asked with a smile and the flourish of a new Padres cap.

“Thanks, Mr. Mars,” he smiled and pulled the hat on to his head.

“I thought we talked about this, I’m Keith,” he smiled.

“Thanks, Keith.”

Logan drove, with Keith up front and Veronica and Hunter in the back. It was way too early for a baseball game, but Hunter didn’t know that, nor did he know the way around San Diego. So when Logan pulled on to the base, Hunter asked innocently.

“Is this the ballpark?”

“No, sorry buddy I need to grab something from work,” Logan said casually as Veronica and Keith handed over their IDs to Logan.

“Lieutenant, we were expecting you,” the young man at the gate saluted Logan, who returned the gesture and handed over the IDs of the 2 civilian adults.

“Thanks, Grayson. We won’t be long, we have a ballgame to get to,” Logan smiled and proceeded through the gate.

Logan pulled the SUV into his normal parking space and killed the engine.

“You guys want to come with, stretch your legs? Maybe check out my plane?” Logan asked like it was no big deal.

“The plane you FLY!” Hunter screamed and it was loud inside the car.

“That’s the one,” Logan grinned.

“Can we?” Hunter turned to Veronica.

“Well, I’ve already seen it and it isn’t super cool…” she fibbed, “it is super-duper awesome cool!”

“Let’s go!” Hunter was bouncing in his seat.

“You have to hold my hand, OK?” Veronica was serious now, “even though it is the weekend it is busy here.”

Hunter nodded and they slipped out of the car.

Logan went ahead and shook hands with a crew person, who apparently knew what was going on. They all rounded the building and Hunter’s eyes went wide as the line of aircraft stretched out before him. It just so happened that Logan’s plane was due for some diagnostics this weekend and was out on the flight line, a set of stairs beside the cockpit.

“The thing I need is right inside here,” Logan smiled and ran up the steps of the rolling staircase.

“It’s so beautiful,” Hunter exclaimed.

“See Logan’s name there on the nose,” Keith pointed and Veronica smiled at how proud her dad looked, these were her boys.

Logan hopped off the ladder and jogged over.

“This is what I needed,” he handed Hunter a patch from his squadron.

“This is my team, the people I fly with, this is our symbol. I thought you might like it,” Logan shrugged shyly, and Veronica marveled at her complex husband, so brash and so shy in the same moment.

“I love it,” he threw his little arms around Logan and then remembered he had to hold Veronica’s hand and reached one hand out back towards her. She just moved closer and joined the hug.

The game was a huge success, Logan spoiled them all with tons of snacks and pennants and foam fingers. They sang Take Me Out to the Ball Game and the Padres won. Keith offered to sit in the back on the way home, likely so he could grab a little snooze, Hunter seemed on the edge of sleep himself. Veronica slipped her hand to Logan’s shoulder, the back of his neck, the base of his skull, just teasing her nails along any part she could reach.

Hunter spoke up from the back, sleepy, “Veronica, I love our mixed-up family.”

“Me too, Hunter, me too.”  
TBC…


	12. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is almost here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a painful experience. Like Veronica, I just want to get to the baby, but I had to get us there over one more chapter. And I spent 2 weeks in Europe for work. The next, and final, chapter will hopefully come along quicker!

Late October

“Are you two ready to be parents?” Dr. Lipton asked as she snapped off her gloves and washed her hands.

“Do we have a choice?” Veronica snorted.

“White newborn with 2 healthy attractive parents probably fetches quite a haul on the black market,” the older woman smirked.

“I already assembled a crib, this kid is going to sleep in it,” Logan joked back.

“You did an admirable job,” Veronica lauded him as he helped clean the ultrasound goop from her belly.

“I got the notification that you are all pre-registered at the hospital,” Dr. Lipton returned to her chair as Veronica sat up and swung her legs over to the side of the bed.

“Yep, we are packed and ready. House is ready, my dad is going nuts with gifts, car seat is installed. You can come out now,” Veronica announced the last bit to her stomach directly.

“Names?” Dr. Lipton was just making small talk now.

“We have a couple, but we want to meet the baby first,” Logan smiled.

“Good plan, my first daughter was going to be Olivia until I met her, and she turned out to be Catherine,” the doctor shrugged.

“If you have not had the baby by the 2nd week of November we will have another appointment. I’ll have Evelyn schedule you for this same time slot”

Dr. Lipton had been so accommodating for Logan, making sure Veronica got an appointment on the one night a week she kept late hours so Logan could be there.

“Thank you, for everything,” Logan said.

“Not quite done yet, but you’re welcome. Keep the room as long as you need and here is possibly your last ultrasound picture,” she handed over today’s printout to join the collection Veronica was keeping.

Logan helped Veronica redress, he tenderly pulled her leggings up over her belly, feeling the baby moving under his hands.

“Is it awful that I kind of want to have my body back?” Veronica asked as she shrugged in to her top.

“No, you’ve done all the work for the past 37 weeks.”

“It has gotten very weird, she’s so active right now. I feel like Sigourney Weaver in Alien,” Veronica watched as a little foot pressed outward.

“You called Gus a she,” Logan accused.

“Maybe you and Dad have convinced me. I don’t really care though, either way, I’m ready to meet our kid.”

“Me too, Veronica, me too.”

***555***

“That’s the Starbucks you were shot at,” Logan protested.

“So, odds are that won’t happen at the exact same place again and I really really have to pee,” Veronica’s eyes were wide as they made their way home from the doctor.

“OK,” Logan maneuvered the SUV in to a parallel spot as close as he could.

“Thanks, be right back,” Veronica was out the door before the car was totally stopped.

Luckily, Rachel was at work and handed the key over to Veronica as she moved as quickly as she could. This was a common bathroom spot for the pregnant PI.

“Thanks, girl,” Veronica called as she moved to the bathroom at the back of the café.

She emerged a few minutes later, her bladder empty and a smile on her face.

“Seriously, thank you,” Veronica handed the key back.

“When are you due?” Rachel asked.

“Few weeks,” Veronica smiled.

“Good luck,” Rachel smiled back. 

Veronica had visited Rachel in the hospital after the shooting, it had been her boyfriend who had come looking for her and Veronica had helped her get some counseling and resources through Oleander House. The boyfriend was in jail, hopefully for a long time, but Rachel was devastated that her dysfunctional relationship had hurt others.

“Can I have 2 of those double chocolate brownies? You know what, make it 4,” Veronica corrected.

“You know you don’t have to order something to use the bathroom.”

“I know, but they are delicious, and I can only blame my brownie cravings on this baby for a few more weeks.”

Veronica ran her card and Rachel went to the back to get her fresh brownies as the ones in the case had been there all day.

“Well, well Veronica Mars,” an unpleasant voice behind her made her turn.

“Madison,” Veronica greeted her tersely.

“You’re pregnant,” Madison looked shocked and a little bit sad all at once. Did she really think she might have had a chance with Logan? Wasn’t she married? Had she not seen the tabloids or the interview?

“That’s the rumor, although I have been eating a lot of brownies lately,” Veronica joked, uncomfortable with the increasing emotion on Madison’s face.

“I’m so happy for you,” she said, but she seemed anything but.

“Thank you,” Veronica said cautiously.

“You’re so lucky,” Madison continued, and Rachel came out with the brownies and when Veronica turned back around Madison was swiping furiously at her tears.

“Thanks, Rachel,” Veronica smiled at the young woman and turned back to Madison, “are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, just,” she hiccupped, and a sob came out.

“Come here,” Veronica led this woman, a woman she loathed at the deepest level, to a quiet table in the back, never letting go of her brownies.

Madison sat and Veronica negotiated her bulk in to the opposite seat.

“I had a miscarriage last week,” Madison explained, “my 5th.”

“Oh God, Madison. I’m so sorry.”

“I thought I was dealing with it, but seeing you, I just….”

While Madison explained the fertility treatments and such that she had been going through, Logan came through the front door.

“Hey Logan,” Rachel greeted, “didn’t know you were outside.”

“Yeah, is she OK, she’s been in here a while,” he looked a little panicked.

“Yeah, she bumped in to someone she knows,” Rachel pointed to the back.

Logan followed the direction she pointed and tried not to recoil when he saw his wife talking to Madison Sinclair.

“Are you sure she was OK?” Logan whispered now, not wanting to get involved in whatever that was.

“Yeah, the other woman looked upset though.”

“Has there been any yelling?”

“No. Who is she?” Rachel was curious now.

“Someone we went to high school with, not really a friend,” Logan cringed.

“Don’t know what to tell ya,” Rachel shrugged.

“OK, thanks. Hey, can I get a few of those brownies?”

“Veronica bought 4 already,” Rachel grinned.

“Better give me 2 more just to be safe,” he grinned back.

Logan didn’t know if he should engage or stay away. He was a freaking Naval Aviator and he was frozen with indecision. He saw Veronica reach across the table and cover Madison’s hand with one of hers and he twisted his face in an odd grimace.

“This is better than reality TV, go over there like the big tall man you are,” Rachel laughed.

Logan took a deep breath and made his way across the nearly-empty café. Veronica had her back to him, but eventually Madison saw him coming and sat up straighter.

“Your husband is looking for you,” Madison smiled at Veronica who twisted slightly to see Logan with his Starbucks bag in hand.

“I already bought brownies,” she pointed to her own bag.

“I got a couple extra just to be safe. Hello, Madison,” he nodded at her.

“Hi Logan,” she smiled back and stood.

“Thank you, Veronica. Congratulations, to the both of you,” she put a hand on Veronica’s shoulder and gave Logan another smile.

Logan turned and watched her order her iced tea from Rachel, she even added one of the brownies to her order. Logan took her vacated chair and let out a sigh.

“What the hell was that?” he asked as Madison left.

“Nuts, it was nuts,” Veronica laughed, “I have to pee again,” Veronica frowned and headed back to Rachel.

“More brownies?” Rachel cackled.

“No smarty, but I do need to pee again.”

***555***

Veronica ate the 2 brownies Logan bought on the ride home and he took the 4 she purchased and tucked them away until they ate dinner. After dinner, the couple sat out back while Pony tired herself out chasing bugs.

“So, spill,” Logan said as he rubbed Veronica’s feet that were perched in his lap.

“She’s been trying to have a baby for years with no luck, she just had her 5th miscarriage last week. Seeing this,” Veronica rubbed her belly, “on someone she really never liked just kind of broke her.”

“So, are you guys besties now?”

Veronica laughed so hard she startled Pony.

“No, but shockingly we are adults now and we had a very civil conversation. I would have felt terrible just leaving her like that.”

“You are going to be a kick ass mom,” he smiled at her proudly.

“Well, the last time I saw her I punched her, so yeah I seem to have progressed as a human,” Veronica said smugly.

Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Reunion. Couldn’t let you have all the fun,” she grinned.

Logan just shook his head with a laugh.

“I don’t want to talk about Madison anymore,” she said as she stretched her legs and wiggled all her toes.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Maybe no more talking,” Veronica suggested as one of her feet moved against his thigh, nudging under the hem of his shorts.

“Pony!” he whistled for the dog and pointed to the house.

The dog trotted to the door as Logan helped Veronica out of her chair and slung an arm over her shoulder, kissing the top of her head.

Pony had a drink of water and curled up in her bed, sufficiently worn out from the yard and Veronica pulled Logan toward the bathroom.

“Shower first,” she noted as he reached to help her out of the clothes he helped her into a few hours earlier.

The shower was more get clean than have fun, but Logan still enjoyed moving his hands over her slick wet body. They eschewed clothes and slid in to bed together warm and naked. It took some maneuvering, but soon Logan was kissing her. Tenderly at first, gentle nips of his lips followed by soothing strokes of his tongue.

“Love you,” she murmured between kisses.

Seeing Madison had reminded Veronica how much she had lost, almost permanently, in walking away from Logan.

“Me too,” he whispered, “always.”

***555***

“Logan?” Veronica asked as she emerged from the bedroom in loose pants and a tank top stretched over her belly, a yoga mat under her arm.

“Yeah,” he looked up from the breakfast he was preparing.

“I know I was super bitchy about that yoga session you scheduled for me, but I think it helped and well….” She offered up the yoga mat.

“You want to try some poses?” he asked with a smile.

“I feel swollen and tight, I need to stretch out,” she pouted.

“OK, food first,” he finished their plates and brought them out to the patio.

Veronica grabbed his coffee and took a tiny sip and followed him out.

Pony curled under the table in the shade and Veronica lowered herself into a chair as Logan passed out food.

Veronica remembered the first time she stumbled upon Logan doing yoga.

He had just come back from his deployment and was pretty much living in her little Dog Beach apartment. It was before Pony joined their family so nothing got Veronica out of bed early except rolling over to cold sheets and a missing man. She slid out of bed and slipped his tee shirt over her naked body before moving quietly towards the living room.

There he was, in shorts and nothing else, one leg bent, his foot against his other leg in tree pose, every muscle in his back sculpted like art.

“What are you thinking about?” Logan asked her curiously as he dug into his egg white omelet.

“That day I found you doing yoga in my apartment,” she blushed, and he waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Not that part,” she fluttered her napkin at him.

“We could skip the yoga and just have the really hot sex,” he hooked his thumb back towards the house.

“I like finding new things out about you. We’ve known each other for so long, we know each other’s worst secrets, but you still surprise me Logan. I know that won’t stop when the baby comes, there is so much more I want to know about you,” she said seriously, her hand on his wrist.

“That might be the nicest thing any person has ever said to me,” Logan said quietly.

Veronica crawled in his lap, it was trickier than normal with her belly, but she wanted to hold him, to be held by him. Pony sensed something and she was up with her head nudged on to his thigh too.

“Where are we going to put a baby?” he grinned, but the light in his eyes was brighter than ever.

“Here,” Veronica cradled her belly, “I’ll be skinny again in like a week, right?” she teased.

“I’ll make room for all of us,” Logan promised.

***555***

The next morning, Veronica woke up alone. A smoothie in the fridge and a note from Logan indicated he and Pony had gone for a run and to call him ASAP if the baby decides to make an appearance. Veronica glanced at her belly and the baby moved but seemed perfectly happy to stay put.

Her phone rang as Veronica was slurping the last of her smoothie, it was Piz. Veronica was tempted to ignore it, but she knew he would just keep calling.

“Hello,” she steeled herself.

“Are you OK?” he said in a rush.

“Me? Yeah. Why? Was there an earthquake or something?” Veronica was confused and her mind flew to where was Logan at that moment, had something happened, a shooting, a bomb.

“There are pictures, you look terrible, upset,” Piz explained quickly.

“What?” Veronica was more confused and less worried.

“TMZ, has pictures of you crying in your car. Did Logan do something?”

“What? No! Piz, this is ridiculous, you need to stop Googling me and giving any credence to TMZ for, like, anything! I am fine and even if I were not, it isn’t your place to ask.”

“Is he there? If he is just say a code word or something, aardvark,” Piz was serious.

“Piz, Logan isn’t here, and he isn’t making me say anything and he has done nothing. I didn’t know there were pictures out there, but if there are, they were some random moment. I am not crying in my car on the regular.”

“OK, you are sure?”

“I am sure, good-by Piz,” just as Veronica turn around she saw Logan standing there with his head cocked in curiosity.

She also noticed he had stripped his sweaty shirt off and was shirtless and glistening and her mouth started to water.

“Piz?” Logan frowned.

“He has a Google alert for me, I guess, that’s a thing exes do…” she trailed off as she watched a bead of sweat roll down between his pecks.

“It is?” Logan queried.

“I guess,” Veronica shrugged.

“So, what came up?”

“Huh?” Veronica got caught staring.

“On the Google alert,” he prodded her as he filled Pony’s water bowl.

“Oh, pictures of me crying in my car,” Veronica flipped up her laptop and started to google herself.

“What? When?” Logan looked concerned.

“Must have been the other day when I was at Oleander House, I sat through that group session and I was hungry and when I got to my car my hormones got the better of me and all the stories the women told just crushed me,” Veronica found the TMZ post.

“Oh god,” she groaned.

“Trouble in paradise for Mrs. Echolls?” Logan read.

“Don’t read it,” Veronica tried to shut the laptop’s cover.

“How long before a second Mrs. Echolls finds the nearest bridge. Veronica Mars, wife to celebrity bad boy Logan Echolls, was seen crying in her car just a few miles from where her would’ve been mother-in-law took her own…” Logan had to clear his throat before he could continue, “life.”

“Please stop,” Veronica’s voice caught.

The pair looked at each other with matching glossy eyes.

“Are you unhappy?” Logan asked tentatively.

“Not even a little,” Veronica smiled through her tears.

“So much for our interview keeping the paps at bay,” Logan let out a long breath and dropped his chin to his chest.

“Well at least it seems like Piz is the only person reading this trash,” she chuckled.

“I wish she was here,” Logan said so quietly Veronica almost missed it.

“I know. Me too,” she reached out for his hand, “but I am right here, and I am not going anywhere.”

TBC…


	13. Another Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a difference a year makes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally I finish the 2nd part of this series. It took me way longer than anticipated, but the baby has arrived. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to all who weighed in on this as I posted, it means the world to me to have such a positive fandom around.

Thanksgiving…again

Logan was sleeping with impressive persistence considering their tiny little alarm had sounded at 4:30 am. Veronica had fed the baby, let the dog out and had a light snack before flopping back into bed.

As Veronica tried in vain to find sleep again, her husband was snoring gently. She remembered a year ago, crawling in to bed and waking Logan for a sleepy round of sex before their guests arrived for Thanksgiving dinner. Today she let him snore on, he had taken the 1:00 am feeding and they had no meal to prepare.

The newest member of the Mars-Echolls family had arrived 2 weeks ago, just when Veronica was wondering if she might just be pregnant forever.

***November 11***

Logan had just finished his breakfast, enjoying a leisurely day off for Veteran’s Day. 

“Pony,” he addressed the dog, “where’s Mommy?” he asked as the dog tilted her head.

Veronica had officially stopped working a week ago. She was a couple days past her due date and the anticipation of the baby was killing them both. Last night, they had discussed maybe going for a walk on the beach today, the fall weather cooler and lovely, if Veronica felt up to it. Logan was going to grill dinner out in the yard, spending his day off with Veronica close to home.

“I’m right here and I think I’m in labor,” Veronica appeared i9nt he kitchen, dressed with her hair done and the lightest make-up on.

“So you did your hair?” Logan arched an eyebrow.

“Who knows when I might get another chance,” she said reasonably.

“You OK?” Logan remained calm and put his dishes in the sink and let the dog out to do her business before they left for the hospital.

“So far,” she nodded, but her eyes had the slightest tint of fear in them.

“I’ll get the bag,” they had packed their hospital bag a couple weeks ago, installed the car seat in Veronica’s car and finished the nursery.

Veronica nodded as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

“Baby time?” her father answered.

“Is that all I am to you now? A vehicle towards grandchildren. What if I called to discuss the Padres?” Veronica grinned.

“It’s November, baseball has been over for the Padres for 6 weeks. Also, you have never in all your many years asked me about the Padres,” her father chuckled.

“OK, yes, I think it is baby time. We are going to the hospital and Logan will call you when it is close to time to you know, come meet your grandkid,” Veronica groaned a little as a contraction hit.

“You OK? Let Logan take care of you, as best he can. I love you Veronica, you’re going to be an amazing mom,” Keith said and Veronica felt herself tear up.

“OK, that’s enough from you. I can’t start crying now, I did my make-up.”

“Get to the hospital. I will call Wallace to pick up Pony and I’ll see you later.”

“Love you Dad,” Veronica said as she hung up.

“Ready?” Logan asked from the front door, bag in hand.

“Maybe?” Veronica furrowed her brow.

Logan dropped the bag and walked to her in 2 long strides. He cupped her cheek and tangled his other hand in her hair before kissing her deeply.

“I love you,” he said against her lips.

“Yeah yeah, me too. Don’t mess up my hair,” she grinned but leaned in for one more kiss.

The ride to the hospital was easy, thanks to the light holiday traffic, and since they were pre-checked in it wasn’t long before they were settling in to a room. Doctor Lipton was on her way, but another OBGYN was on call and did a preliminary exam while the anesthesiologist set-up the epidural.

“Everything looks good, Mrs. Echolls,” the young doctor smiled at her.

“You can call me Veronica, you just saw like all of me,” she smiled.

“Veronica, you probably have a few hours to go before you are ready for labor and delivery. If you need anything please ring. As soon as Doctor Lipton arrives we will send her down.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Veronica and Logan both said as the young man left.

As the day progressed, Veronica got increasingly more uncomfortable and Logan did his best to help or at least distract her. He read her news from his phone, downloaded a trivia app to quiz her on random things and even resorted to a scratch pad game of tic tac toe.

At one point, Logan stopped in the middle of a sentence and said, “We don’t have a boy name!” he looked actually panicked for a second.

“It’s a girl,” Veronica said and smiled.

“I know you’ve been brainwashed by your dad and I, but what if it’s a boy. We can’t name this kid Rocco!”

“It’s a girl,” Veronica repeated.

“You’re sure?” he looked at her closely.

“I snooped,” Veronica admitted.

“Of course you did,” Logan chuffed out a laugh.

“Don’t be mad, I wanted to keep it a secret for you…so, surprise!” she held her hands out and waggled them in jazz hands.

Logan dropped his forehead to her shoulder and took a deep breath.

“A girl,” the words were barely audible.

“Is that relief or concern?”

“Neither, both,” he looked up with a smile.

“I love you,” she said tenderly.

A little while later, I love you became I hate you and you are never touching me again, as the contractions got worse and fought their way through the epidural.

Logan called Keith and told him it hopefully wouldn’t be much longer and Doctor Lipton confirmed as she came in to examine Veronica and agreed they should move to labor & delivery.

It seemed both like it took forever and that it was all over too fast. Veronica fought, like she did with everything, and by dinner time the world had another little person, part Mars and part Echolls. Logan kept moving from Veronica’s side to the foot of the bed, but when it came to the final push his place was with his wife, holding her hand and telling her how fucking awesome she was.

The medical staff cut the umbilical cord, took the baby and cleaned her up, measured her and whatever before placing her on Veronica’s chest.

“She’s here,” Veronica sighed.

“Oh God,” Logan stuttered through tears.

“What?” Veronica looked up and her own eyes filled when she saw his.

“I already love her so much,” he admitted.

Doctor Lipton finished examining Veronica and finally stood up and approached the small family.

“Everyone OK up here?” she asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Veronica nodded.

“That was textbook, she is as expected very perfect. I will come by your room in a little while and discuss your care and follow-up. For now try to relax and enjoy your little girl. Did you decide on a name?”

Veronica looked at her daughter who was looking right back.

“Mira, this is Mira.”

“Welcome to the world, Mira, you have some pretty cool parents,” with a pat on Logan’s back the doctor left.

Logan moved with Veronica to their room and then headed out to the waiting room. Keith, Gail, Wallace, Mac and Dick were chatting and drinking milkshakes from the cafeteria.

Keith hopped up as soon as he saw Logan approach, but the smile on his son-in-law’s face made him relax instantly. Logan didn’t even say anything, he just hugged his father-in-law first.

“It’s a girl,” he told everyone, “Veronica is good, she did amazing, she is…” Logan trailed off and dropped his hands to his knees bending over to catch his breath as if he had been holding it for the past hour.

“I seriously love your daughter,” Logan said to Keith with a laugh.

“And the baby?” Mac asked.

“Is tiny and perfect and I don’t really have words for how I feel just yet,” he turned his head as the tears came again. “I wasn’t sure I would ever get this. That I deserved it.”

Keith hugged him again, told him quietly that he was more than deserving of the baby and of Veronica. Logan pulled himself together and stood tall.

“She is 7pounds, 11 ounces and 21 inches long. She cried like a champ. She has teeny tiny fingernails and her feet are so perfect I almost can’t believe she is real,” Logan told the rapt crowd.

“Did you name her yet, because I have some ideas….” Dick piped up.

“We named her,” Logan held up a hand before Dick could present any of his “ideas”.

“Mira Augustine Echolls.”

“Gus,” Mac grinned ear to ear.

“We got kind of attached to Gus, but Veronica actually came up with Mira. It means peace or ocean depending on the language.”

“It’s beautiful,” Keith said, “can I meet her?”

“Yes, as in all things, Veronica has this all planned out. Keith goes first, then the rest of you can come in. I’ll text Mac when we are ready. Room 501.”

Logan led Keith down the hall and ducked his head in first.

“You ready for your dad?” he asked Veronica who seemed to be all settled and completely enthralled with the baby.

“Yeah,” she smiled, she had pulled her hair back and her face was bright. “Come see what we made!”

Logan let Keith in ahead of him and Keith made a beeline for the bed, kissing his daughter’s forehead and peering in to the pile of blankets with glee.

“Hey, Mira. I’m Grandpa,” he smiled so wide Veronica could see his molars.

Veronica lifted her arms to encourage Keith to take the baby and like that her dad was holding his granddaughter. Logan had moved to the other side of the bed and he leaned down to kiss her.

“Thank you,” Keith looked at the couple.

“She’s ours, don’t get any ideas,” Veronica teased.

“She is so beautiful,” Keith remarked.

“Wait until you see her feet…” Logan laughed.

***Thanksgiving***

Veronica dozed back to sleep and Logan woke when the baby started fussing again at 7:30.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Gus,” Logan greeted the little girl, scooping her from her bassinette with ease.

Logan changed her, still in awe of her tiny feet, and cradled her in the crook of his arm as he let out the dog and started the coffee pot. He pulled a bottle of breast milk from the fridge and put it in a mug of warm water to take the chill off.

“Mommy runs around 98.6, she probably puts out a nice warm breakfast, huh?” he asked as the baby looked up at him curiously.

“I’m Dad,” he reminded her, “I have to work at a disadvantage here.”

Mira made a little snuffly noise that made Logan grin.

“I’ll make it up to you with a car or something someday,” he promised.

“A car? She can’t even hold her own head up yet,” Veronica shuffled forward and found a spot under Logan’s free arm.

“I thought you’d sleep a little longer,” he kissed the top of her head.

“And miss a day with my 2 favorite people?”

“Your dad and Wallace won’t be here until after dinner.”

She just gave him an incredulous look.

“Oh, you meant us,” he bounced the baby.

“Yeah, I meant you,” she leaned up on her toes and Logan tilted his head down for a kiss.

The baby screeched.

“Excuse you, missy,” Logan smiled, “you are already a cock block, the least you could do is let us have a proper good morning kiss.”

“She’s hungry. I would think you were well aware of the risk of not feeding a Mars woman promptly.”

“I’m on it,” he plucked the bottle from the water.

“I could just nurse her since I’m up,” Veronica pointed out.

“Right, yes, your body produces food now,” he looked at her with awe.

“I am woman, hear my yawn,” she grinned and yawned.

“You can still go back to bed.”

“Naw, I’ll nap later. Want to snuggle on the couch?” she asked with a blush.

Logan just nodded, emphatically.

The morning passed with intermittent napping and the two new parents just staring at their child in awe. At 1:00 o’clock Logan was dressed just in time as the doorbell rang.

“Who’s that?” Veronica looked up in terror having not quite managed to get dressed herself, “Dad and Wallace aren’t supposed to be here until 5:00.”

“It’s dinner,” he smiled and headed to the door.

Sure enough, Veronica peeked out the window and saw a van from the same catering company Logan used last Christmas. She could hear him leading a couple people into the kitchen.

“What did Daddy get for us?” Veronica asked the unresponsive 2 week old.

“I knew you’d be sad without a real Thanksgiving dinner and leftovers for sandwiches,” Logan was leaning on the archway into the living room.

Veronica stood with the baby in her arms and moved to the kitchen where a large quantity of bags sat.

“Can I change first?” her voice was soft and sweet.

“Of course, take your time, it’ll keep.”

Half an hour later the couple sat at the dining room table, with Veronica’s grandmother’s fancy dishes and silverware and dug into dinner.

“This is delicious,” she hummed.

“The stuffing isn’t as good as yours, but it’ll due,” Logan grinned back.

“Stuffing is a very personal thing, I am glad you like mine.”

“I like your everything,” he looked at her and her pulse sped up.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she pointed her fork at him.

“Like what?” he batted his long eyelashes.

“Like you would rather be in the bedroom.”

“Well, to be fair, I would almost always rather be in the bedroom with you.”

“This kid is definitely going to cut into our sex life,” she laughed.

“I’m not worried,” he grinned.

“Pretty confident are you?” she teased back.

“We’ll figure it out, Veronica. We’ll figure it all out.”

“I’m trying to lose weight and there is enough pie here for like 10 people,” despite her words, Veronica did not actually sound upset about the pie situation.

“I figure people will be dropping by over the holiday weekend and we should have pie on hand,” Logan shrugged.

“As long as I don’t eat a piece every time I get up to feed the baby,” she looked longingly at the pie.

“Should I worry that you seem to have the same look on your face now that you just accused me of having?”

“I don’t want to have sex with the pie,” she swatted at him.

“But you would throw yourself in front of a bus for it, right?”

“Obviously,” she laughed and decided on pecan.

“I have to go back to work Monday,” Logan reminded her.

“I know,” Veronica nodded, no additional comment.

“I already dread it,” he admitted as he reached over to the carrier holding the baby and stroked the soft pink blanket, “and I am only going to be in San Diego.”

What he didn’t say was very present in the room, how was he ever going to leave on deployment again.

“We’ll figure it out, Logan. We’ll figure it all out,” she repeated his words to him as she leaned over her piece of pie to kiss him.

The End…of this part.

There is one or 2 more parts to this AU. I am officially calling it an AU as we know this is not what is going to happen in the revival and there is no way I am getting this all done by July 26th 😊


End file.
